Incredible Girl
by soccergrrl
Summary: Paige is 15 year old muggle... for now. she is a friend of harry potter, sweet smart and pretty. what more can you ask for?
1. I AM A WHAT?

Your name is Paige . (I can't think about a name so insert your last name) You are 15, have brown hair, and blue green eyes. You live at Little Whinging, Surrey #5 Privet Drive. You are kinda short but not too short. Guys always drool over you. You don't know why, but they do. And you are a muggle, for now. You have an snowy owl, her name is nightshade.

Start of story: It was a hot summer day, much like any other day but it was different somehow. You didn't know why. It was 2 weeks till high school startedYou started to think about your neighborhood. (What your thinking is in_ italics) Eww! Dursleys they are so mean! That Petunia Dursely! She was always sticking her ugly head out the window to watch what was going on in the neighborhood. Vernon Dursley, now he was the meanest. He was always so worried about everything being perfect. Dudley Dursely, he was a sight to see. He was about the size of a baby killer whale! Harry, he was really cute, and nothing like the Dursleys. He had the most stunning green eyes. He had a weird shaped scar_ _on his forehead, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt. I dunno what that is about but oh well. He had the most adorable round glasses. You two had been friends forever, ever since well, he was put into that awful cupboard under the stairs. You had a crush on him when you two were 11._

You went outside to see none other than Petunia Dursely sticking her ugly head out the window to scan the street "Put your nosy, pointy nose back in your house Petunia!" She looked shocked at what you had said then looked angry and got her head out of the window and shut it. She deserves it for what she does. For putting Harry in that vile cupboard. Harry came outside.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Insult people."

"What can I say? It's natural. You wanna go swing?"

"Sure, nothing else to do."

So you went over to the swings and sat down and harry pushed you. And to turn things bad Dudley and his band of idiots came over.

"Great there coming to flirt with me, can't they get it through there friggin thick heads that I don't like them?"

"Probably not."

"Thanks for the encouragement Harry." you said sarcastically. And by that time Dudley and his crew of idiots were there.

"Well well, look what we have here guys. A hot girl and a ugly guy."

"Don't go any further with that Piers."

"Why do you hang out with him Paige. We are much better looking than him."

"I don't care about looks. I care about personality. And plus you guys aren't any better looking than Harry, in fact you are much uglier. And he doesn't beat up people for fun Gordon."

"So? Wouldn't you wanna hang out with normal people?"

"Harry is completely normal Dennis."

"Do you even know he goes to St. Bruteseses, school for incurably criminal boys?"

"Yea, so?"

"So don't you think he would be there for a reason?"

"No. The Dursleys would send him there anyway Malcom. Isn't that right ickle duddykins?" Harry chuckled.

"No, Potter deserves to be there, he's a monster."

"Oh you'll pay for that one dud." A look of Horror came over his piggy face. "If he is a monster than how do you know he won't attack at any moment?"

The retards ran like they have never run before.

"I love doing that! Especially to those who deserve it."

"I love watching you doing that."

"Well harry my mum is gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner again, and I have to get some rest, I'm gonna do a little wake up call tomorrow morning. So I'll be seeing you Harry"

"Bye Paige!" So you went home, had dinner and crashed early. You were doing a wake up call early in the morning. So you slept and dreamed of you and Harry. (Hey! I would!)

You got up at 4 in the morning. You usually didn't get up this early in the morning for a wake up call but this was an exception. You usually didn't have a reason for a wake up call but this is a special wake up call. This time he had insulted Harry and that was a personal problem, if anyone messes with your friends they mess with you. So you got your lock pick and bucket and airhorn and went next door, picked the lock and went inside. You looked around. i This house is way to clean. /i you snuck into Harry's room. i Much Better. /i you went over to Harry's bed. i Aww! He looks so cute when he's sleeping. /i

"Harry! Harry!"

"Sleep! Too early!" he mumbled in his pillow.

"Wake up call!" Harry turned over and his face lit up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

"Well I didn't. He insulted you and now it's personal."

"Thank you!"

"On your feet soldier!" you said like a drill sargent.

"Mam yes mam!" he jumped out of his bed and saluted you.

"Go get me some water privet!"

"Mam yes mam!" he grabbed the bucket and marched out of the room. You laughed. You went over to Hedwig's cage and pet her. Harry came back and was struggling with the bucket.

"Let's go!" you helped Harry with the bucket and snuck over to Dudley's room. "1,2,3!" You dumped the water on Dudley and Harry blew the air horn. You and Harry were on the floor laughing your heads off. Petunia and Vernon came in to see what the fuss was about.

"PAIGE !" said Vernon.

"Yes?" you said innocently.

"AGAIN?"

"Yes again. I'm sorry I just can't help it!"

"Harry escort Ms. to the door. We will discuss your punishment this afternoon." said Petunia.

"K." Harry escorted you to the door while laughing your heads off.

"That was awesome Paige! And you got the others up too! That is a plus."

"Thank you scarhead!"

"And with the nicknames."

"Ok, bye Partner in Crime."

"Goodbye Paige." said while closing the door. You walked back to your house.

You went back inside. And saw your mom with a strange owl. She looked shocked "Mom" she snapped out of her daze.

"Wh- What?"

"What is it? You look like you just saw a ghost."

" There is something I need to tell you,"

"What?"

"You are a witch, just like me and your father."

"Wait, I'M A WHAT?"

"You are a witch. This," she held out the letter " is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you have been excepted. You will need to go to Hogwarts now to catch up on your studies. Go pack, You and Harry will be going to headquarters now." You were shocked. But you snapped back to reality.

"Harry is a wizard?"

"Yes."

"Does he go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes he does."

"Well at least I will know 1 person." then you left to go pack. You got your favorite jeans, tee's with cute sayings on them. And of course some makeup and a brush, conditioner, shampoo and your favorite music and books. You packed them in your trunk and went downstairs. Your dad was sitting in the kitchen. "Hi Dad!"

"Hi Paige. I just heard the news."

"Yea, shocking Eh?"

"Yes it is. I will need to teach you some prank spells before you leave. I'm afraid they will not teach you those at Hogwarts. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. You might want to tell Harry."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Dad!" you kissed him on the cheek and went up to your room and got nightshade. You wrote a note on a sheet of paper.

Harry,

This might be a little overwhelming but... I just found out I'm a witch! And I will be going to Hogwarts! I know! I was really shocked too! We are supposed to go to Headquarters, whatever that is. We will be staying there for the rest of the summer. Write back.

Love,

Paige

Harry's POV: You were just sitting in the living room watching the news. When Aunt Petunia stuck her head out of the window_. Nosy git._ When you heard Paige say "Put your nosy, pointy nose back in your house Petunia!" Paige she was so cool, you and Paige had been friends forever. She was so pretty, any guy would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend. She was pretty, kind, sweet, brave, loyal, daring, funny, she had a sense of humor, she played pranks on people, and she was caring. All the things in a girl he himself looked for. You had a crush on her since you were 11. You went to your room. You found nightshade, Paige's owl, sitting on your bed with a hastily written letter

Harry,

This might be a little overwhelming but... I just found out I'm a witch! And I will be going to Hogwarts! I know! I was really shocked too! We are supposed to go to Headquarters, whatever that is. We will be staying there for the rest of the summer. Write back.

Love,

Paige

Wow! Paige was a witch, she was going to Hogwarts, and she was going to headquarters for the rest of the summer with her! _I wonder whos picking us up? Lupin, Tonks, the twins, the weasleys,_

_or was her mom going to take us there? The twins were really cool. They played pranks on people just like Paige. _

Paige's POV: you went back downstairs and your dad taught you some spells like dying someones hair whatever color you wanted it, a spell that when a person ate something they turned into whatever animal you wanted, and a invisibility spell. You were ready to go. You went outside and saw none other than "Harry!"

"Hey Paige! I can't believe it! You're a witch!"

"Yea I know! My dad taught me a few prank spells before I left." hugs harry. Yay!

"You will have to show me those when you get a wand."

"So who's coming to get us?"

" I dunno. I hope it's the twins."

"Twins?"

"They are my friends brothers they are pranksters just like you!"

"Oh really! We'll just see about that!"

"I guess we will." awkward silence.

"Soo, what's it like being a wizard?"

"It's really cool! You get to do all kinds of things, but."

"But what?"

"Not all wizards are good Paige. There is a really bad wizard. His name is Voldemort. Let me tell you my story. Voldemort killed my parent's."

"I'm so sorry Harry!"

"It's ok. I'm over it now, I still miss them though. Anyway, my mother died for me so when Voldemort tried to kill me the spell rebounded upon Voldemort. Then..."he told you the prophecy. Even thought he didn't tell Ron and Hermione the Prophecy he told you because you were always there you had been his best friends forever. And he also told you about Sirius. Early that summer. He told you everything before that. Except that he was a wizard, he never told you that until now, he couldn't tell you that. You understood that. Any way here came a person on a broomstick?


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place

So I left off with you saw someone coming on a broomstick correct? Ok Start of Story: No it wasn't just one broomstick it was 2. _It must be the twins come to take us to headquarters. Hmm... I wonder if they would appreciate a prank when I get my wand, if harry says they are pranksters themselves they would be delighted! Yay! I smell a prank coming on!_ Then the twins landed they had red hair and identical to the last freckle on their handsome faces. They both had on identical evil smirks. Harry:" Fred! George! Nice to see you two again! I haven't seen you since you two pulled a Weasley!"

"Ha ha ha scarhead!"said the twin closest to you "And whose this lovely lady?" you blushed.

"Paige is the name and pranking is my game!"

"Oh really we should watch out for her shouldn't we Fred?" said the other twin.

"Right-O George!"said the twin closest to you.

"No I know better you are Fred," you said to the twin closest to you "and you are George." you said to the other twin.

"How did you know that Paige?" said Harry.

"Hello? They are pranksters and if they are as good of pranksters as you say they are they would want to cause confusion and mayhem whenever possible."

"You know the prankster code alright Paige!" said George.

"Of course I do! I've been pranking princess as long as I can remember, you can ask Harry."

"Well Harry spill." said Fred.

"Well, when we were 10 she put itching powder in Dudley's pajamas. He was itching all over for 2 months.and some mournings she woke up me and Dudley with cold water at 6:00 in the morning."

"Well it was the best I could do w/o magic. I will do a lot better now or when I get a wand, I have a few tricks up my sleeve in store for you two." you pointed your finger to Fred and George.

"Oh really? Well we might have a little something in store for you too Paige." said George with an evil grin on his face.

"Really?" you said.

"Really Really." said Fred.

"So are we going now?" said Harry.  
"Well does Paige have a broom?" George said.

"Uh hello? I just found out I'm a witch a few hours ago. I haven't exactly gone to Diagon Alley yet. I don't even have a wand! Let alone have a broom I wouldn't even know how to ride one."

"You can ride on my firebolt Paige." said Harry.

"Oooo! Do I sense a crush on Paige Harry?" said Fred. Harry blushed

" Well you have good taste mate," said George

"She's hot!"said the twins together.

"I can hear you, I'm standing right here ya know!" now it was the twins turn to blush.

"I'd imagine, that Ron would not be able to talk around you. He stutters when he gets introduced to hot girls." said George.

"Ron, thinks oh Ron! You've told me about him and his major crush on Hermione Granger."

"I never told you he had a crush on Hermione!" said Harry.

"Well I figured that out for myself, of all those arguments they had, when Ron was jealous of when Krum and Hermione went to the dance together, and when Ron found out Hermione was still writing to Krum."

"Yea it is kinda obvious when you think about it..." said the twins.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Uh yeah we should. Well get on." said Harry. You eyed his broom warily and they laughed.

"It's okay. Harry is one of the best flyers we've ever seen."said Fred.

"Except for Oliver of course! He's on the Puddlemere Uninted team. He is really good at flying." said George. With that said you attached your stuff to Harry's broom and he took off and you held onto him as if your life depended on it. He blushed again. _Man he blushes a lot. Maybe he does like me! Yay! I like you too Harry!_

You were finally in London, England. And you came to a street with a house missing. Hmm.. I see a #11 and #13 but where is #12? This is odd.

You landed in front of the vacant lot. "Where is headqu..." you were cut off by Harry putting his hand over your mouth.  
"Read this." said Harry.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place? But I don't see ..." you were cut off again by a house appearing out of nowhere. "Oh! There it is." You were about to ring the doorbell when Harry said.

"Don't do that. It will wake up Sirius's mum's portrait." said Fred.

"How in the world can you wake up a portrait?"

"Magic portrait."

"Well that explains it." you say sarcastically.

"I'll explain later." said Harry. He turned to Fred and George "Are we staying in the same rooms as last time?"

"Yes," said George " and Paige will be staying with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny is our sister."

"How many people are in the Weasley clan?"

"Ha Ha! Weasley clan! That's a new one well if you count that traitor Percy," harry had told you about what Percy had done. " there are 6 brothers, 1 sister, 1 mum and 1 dad. There are 9 in the Weasley clan. 6 brothers are: Ron, Me and George, Percy, Charlie and Bill, Sister is Ginny, our mums name is Molly, and our dad's name is Arthur. Bill is the oldest of the Weasley teen clan. He is a curse breaker in Egypt. Charlie is second oldest he is studying dragons in Romania. Percy scoff is the student advisor to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. We have our own joke shop and we are thinking about going to get our senior year at Hogwarts. Lee will be so happy. And well you know about Ron." said Fred.

"Well that was a long introduction."

"Ha ha ha! Paige."

"You two will be laughing even harder when I get my wand and jinx you both with spells you don't even know. Because and Harry and I had said before I am the Prankster princess fear me! Muhahahahaha!"

"Whoa! Someone has an evil laugh." said George.

"What good would a prankster princess be without a evil laugh?"

"Good question." said Harry.

"Nothing." you smirked.

You walked into the house. You got a weird feeling. It had a dark feeling about the place. Like an evil one was born here. You shivered. Harry saw you shiver. And said "I know that is what I did when I first walked in here. Then I didn't see the house I saw the joy and friends inside it. But, it reminds me of Sirius."

"Aww Harry. I'm sorry." you hugged him

"It wasn't your fault Paige it was mine." Harry had told you about Sirius dying before Fred and George got there.

"It wasn't your fault Harry, it was Bellatrix Lestranges fault she shot the spell not you."

"Yes it was my fault I shouldn't have fell for Voldemort's trick."

"It wasn't your fault, one dream you had came true and Mr.Weasely could have died if it wasn't for you. You didn't know if it was a trick your intent was pure and your intent was to save Sirius. It wasn't your fault.Voldemort"you saw the twins shiver at the sound of his name "is very tricky, you didn't know if it was real or not."

"Ok you've convinced me it wasn't my fault." he sounded sincere so you left it alone.

"That's what Hermione and Ron have been trying to convince him for ages and you come in here and tell him that and he's convinced that it wasn't his fault. he whispered to Fred He must really like her." said Fred. You blushed. He had whispered this to Fred and didn't know you had heard him.

"So when do I get to meet Ron?"

"Right now." said Harry. Then a red headed boy came down the stairs saw Harry and grinned.

"Oi Harry!" then he spotted you "w-who's t-this h-Harry?" You laughed at his stuttering. He blushed. _Man guys blush a lot don't they?_

"This Ron is Paige, Paige this is Ron."

"Hi Ron!" He blushed an even deeper shade of red. You laughed again.

You whispered to Harry "Why is he blushing so much?"

"Because he always blushes around beautiful girls." said Harry. This time it wasn't Ron that blushed it was you._ Wow! Harry just said that I was beautiful! Yay! He does like me! I really should tell him later that I like him too! Not right now I need to meet Hermione._

"Where's Hermione?"

"She may be in your room, do you wanna go meet her?"  
"Of course. Why else would I ask where she was?"

"Well then lets get you settled in and meet Hermione." So Harry showed you to your room and sitting there was a bushy haired girl reading a rather thick book.

"Hermione I presume?"

"Ah! You must be Paige."

"How did you know my name?"

"Harry described you perfectly in his tales of your pranks."

"He told you then?" you gave Harry a fake punch on the arm, "Harry did you tell everyone about my prankster princess name? Even Mrs.Weasely? Or maybe Mr.Weasely too? Maybe Charlie and Bill? Ron too?"

"Ha ha ha Paige!"

"Well Paige it seems you and Harry like each other. I know Harry likes you!"

"Hermione!"

"It's ok Harry, I knew already. Fred and George kinda hinted at it a lot!" harry blushed again.  
See ya Harry I need to get unpacked." you said to Hermione after Harry left. "I like him too! But I will tell him in my own time. Ok?"

"Ok!"

You and Hermione became best friends. And Hermione told you that she liked Ron, a lot.

Well folks that's all for now. C ya!


	3. Hermione and You

You had better be happy that I'm updating I have a 101 fever be thankful.

Start of story: you and Hermione had become best girlfriend and you talked about what else guys, make up advice, clothes, crushes, cute guys, hair advice, and you gave Hermione a complete make over you started with her makeup then you went to hair then you did her nails. "I'm so glad Harry has such a good 'friend' and it is good to have a girl around to tell them what's best and to tell them if they are totally stupid."

"I'm glad Harry has a friend who stays with him during the summer. I'm so glad you are a witch! It will be good to have a girl to talk to. Ron will need some time to get used to having another girl around. To knock some sense into his adorable red head."

"He is cute isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Harry is cute too isn't he?"

"Yes he is dreamy look I heard about Oliver, what's he like?"

"He is really cute! He is absolutely mad about quidditch, all girls in his year loved him, he was quidditch captain, and he was really muscular."

"Ooh! He sounds really hot!"

"Believe me he was, the twins aren't so bad looking themselves either."

"No they aren't. What do they do and why did they leave Hogwarts?"

"Well it's kinda a long story, here it goes there was an evil teacher named Umbridge she worked for the ministry of magic, senior undersecretary to the minister of magic, evil git she was.Well any way, she was also the hogwarts high inquisitor if she made a rule we were supposed to follow it well we didn't. As you can imagine. She was a horrible defense against the dark arts teacher she wouldn't even let us use our wands she said it was like we thought we were going to be attacked at any moment she didn't believe Harry when he said that v- voldemort came back last year, none of the ministry did. Last year also umbridge thought me Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville. Me and harry lead her into the woods and the centaurs, half human half horse, came and beat umbridge she hasn't said another word since. Well live I said until last year the ministry of magic didn't believe that voldemort so when voldemort attacked the ministry of magic and battled with voldemort they kinda had to. They should have believed him in the first place but any way, during the battle with us and the death eaters the Order of the Phoenix showed up along with Sirius sigh oh Sirius at least he died like he wanted to in battle when Sirius died harry was so depressed. Well back to Umbridge and the twins. That vile umbridge took away Harry, Fred and Georges brooms so they couldn't play quidditch anymore. So Fred and George like any good pranksters set off a lot of Weasleys fire whizbangs and set off a portable swamp. And with that they summoned their brooms said 'Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!' then they were gone. After that there were many many Weasley products set off and the charms teacher kept some of the portable swamp said it was a wonderful bit of magic. Now they have a joke shop at diagon alley."

"Well that was an incredibly long story. So how are the prankster princes store doing?"

"Really well, just as good as Zonkos in Hogsmeade. And Zonko's is really really popular."

"Well I might go work there some this summer after I get my wand of course."

"It would be interesting maybe Harry would go with you."

"Would you give it a rest Hermione. Don't push it. It will happen in good time."

"Well if you could hook me up with Ron..."

"Hermione why don't you just tell the boy? You've liked him forever."

"Yeah and you've liked Harry forever."

"Let's make a deal, okay."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I will tell Ron that you like him and you will tell Harry that I like him ok?"

"Ok."

"But not yet, maybe during the school year. Deal?"

"Deal."

"When am I going to Diagon Alley?"

"Probably tomorrow, does it seem quiet to you?"

"Yea it does listen." it was quiet, too quiet. "any way what's it like Hogwarts?" you said moving towards the door.

"Oh it's wonderful! When you first see it ,it is breathtaking there are so many floors and rooms yet to be discovered."you opened the door there was nothing there you heard some breathing.

"Strange." you stuck out your hand. "Never mind."you went back to your room. You whispered to Hermione."I think the guys are eavesdropping. Lets have some fun with them. Let's make them paranoid until we tell them we know that they were eavesdropping."

"So Paige, when are you going to pull that humongous prank on Harry and Ron?" you heard a gasp on the other side of the door. You laughed.

"Soon very soon, as soon as I get my wand we will be in business."

"I usually disapprove of pranks but if it is on Harry and Ron I will make an acception."

"Those boys need it don't they?"

"Yes they do and so does Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Malfoy is an evil, slimy, and sexy git."you knew she said the sexy part because Harry and Ron were standing outside the door. And you could hear there jaws hit the floor. You and Hermione laughed at this.

"What does he look like?"

"Well he has the most perfect blonde hair. And his eyes are ice blue, they make your heart melt. He has the most sexy bad boy attitude." You two laughed even harder as you heard the boys gasp outside the door.

"Let's go explore the house, I'm bored."You heard footsteps leading toward's the guy's room.

"We got them good didn't we?"

"Yes we did. Go us! High five.cheesy grin"so she showed you around the house it was pretty creepy but cleaner than what it was before from what Hermione told you.

"So do ya like the house?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna go and spook the boys?"

"Sure sound's fun!"So you walked over to the boys room. You opened the door and shouted "hey guys what's up?" they jumped so bad they both fell off their beds. You and Hermione were on the floor laughing.

"Bloody Hell Paige! That was not funny!"said Ron

"Oh yes it was!"you said still laughing. Then Harry was laughing. You loved his laugh.

"You guys are a bit jumpy today, why?"

"You know bloody well why."

You put on an innocent smile and said "no I don't what on earth you are talking about."

"Why did you do that and scare the bloody hell out of us?"

"Because we know."

"You know what exactly?"said Harry.

"Don't play dumb Mr.Potter, we know you were outside our door in your invisibility cloak. Listening to our conversation, now I'm not so sure I don't have a humongous prank planned for the two of you."

"How'd ya know I had an invisibility cloak?"

"You let it slip when you were talking to me this morning."

"Oh. So when do you get your wand?"

"Probably tomorrow, why?"

"No reason."

"Are we eating dinner soon?" said Ron.

"Is all you think about food?"said Hermione.

"Yes."

"Come on Ron." so you all went down to the kitchen to get some grub.

"How much of our conversation did you hear exactly?"

"Just when you said 'When am I going to Diagon Alley'."

"Good. Yall shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place."

"Were sorry Paige."

Ok! C ya! Next time you'll be going to diagon alley.


	4. Pranks Galore!

Yay! #4 is here! My and others thoughts are in bold.

Start of Story: "It's ok! We forgive you!"

"Yay!grinswere you really going to pull a prank on us?"

"I wasn't but now maybe I will."

" Bloody hell! What time is it?" said Ron (0.o this is what he looks like at the moment!)

"OMG! It is 11:00! Man it feels like this day went by fast! Night Guys!"said Hermione.

"Night Paige and Hermione!"said Ron and Harry.

"Night Harry and Ron!" you said. So you and Hermione went too your room and talked to Ginny and got to know her for a little while then kinda fell asleep. i where am I? Oh yeah! Headquarters. Oh! I get my wand today! Yay! /i "Hermione!"you said while jumping on her bed. b ha! I just rhymed! /b "We get to go to Diagon Alley today! Woo hoo!" famous cheesy grin

"Uhhh." was all Hermione said.

"Hermione get up!" she just laid there.

"Well if that's how you are going to be." you ran to you and Hermione's bathroom and got a bucket and filled it with really cold water. You ran back into your room and poured it on Hermione's head. And started rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Paige! What was that for?"

"Well you wouldn't get up! Cold Water treatment, a classic. Wanna rag on the boys even more?"

"Sound's like lots of fun!"

"We might need Ginny for this. Hermione you wake her up."

"Ginny, Ginny!" Hermione says as she is shaking Ginny awake.

"W-What Hermione?"

"You wanna help us wake up the boys, muggle styled cold water treatment?"

She perked up, "Of course I will help! I forget, are Fred and George in there too?"

"Yea they are."

"Then we will need one more person, but who? Do you think Tonks will help?"

"Oh of course she will."said Hermione, "she loves mischief." So Hermione, Ginny and you went to Tonks room. "Tonks, Tonks."

"5 more minuets mommy." said tonks. You three laughed.

"Tonks it's Hermione get up!"

"Why?" said tonks.

"We are waking up the boys muggle prank style."

"I'm in." said Tonks. So you all walked into the kitchen got 4 Hagrid sized buckets filled them with ice and water and tonks levitated them up to the boys room.

"Tonks, we will need some air horns this is going to be so cool!" you said "Lucky Mrs.Weasely isn't up yet or she would have caught us a long time ago."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said a voice from down the hall.

"Mrs.Weasely?"

"Yes dear it is me. I have the air horns."

"Mrs.Weasely you are so incredibly cool. If my mom found out we were doing this she'd flip."

"Well I'm not most moms. Come on." you opened the door. And tonks was still levitating the buckets. You took Harry, Hermione had Ron, Ginny had who you thought was George, and Tonks had Fred. Mrs.Weasely handed you all the air horns.

"Awww, they look so cute when they are sleeping. Let's not wake them." all the girls looked at you with a surprised look on their face."Just joking guys. On the count of three1," everyone got their bucket ready,"2... 3 ...NOW"you poured the water on Harry and blew the air horn. All of the girls/women were on the floor laughing your heads off. "That was priceless! Looks like the prankster princes just got pranked. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" the boys were soaked through with ice cold water. "That's 2 count em 2 pranks in the last 24 hours on the boys, the score board is 2 for girls and 0 for guys! Woo Hoo!" you gave tonks, Hermione, and Ginny high fives and you gave Mrs.Weasely a hug but you gave them all your famous cheesy grin.

"Mum? You let them do this?"said Ron. All of you were still laughing your heads off.

"You should've seen your faces!"said Tonks imitating Fred's face. You imitated Harry's face. Hermione imitated Ron's face. And Ginny imitated George's face. Mrs.Weasely just stood there laughing her head off.

"We couldn't do it without Mrs.Weasely!" you said. Mrs.Weasely took a fake bow. "She provided the air horns. Tonks provided help and Hagrid sized buckets."Tonks took a fake bow "and who could forget Hermione and Ginny? Not me. They provided help, provisions and tons of laughter."Ginny and Hermione took a fake bow. "And as for me I provided help, the idea, stealth, and even more laughter." you took a dramatic bow "thank you thank you I'll be here till next Friday!" you all stood there and took each others hands and did a group bow. By this time it was the boys turn to laugh there heads off.

"Bloody hell Paige! That was wicked!"said by who else, Ron.

"You know this means"said George.

"War."finished off by Fred.

"Bring it on boys! We'll be ready!"the boys got in a huddle and some of them looked over at you and the rest a few times and said...

"Break." They started to walk over to you.

"Oh no girls. Run it's a full fledged tickle war!" harry had you before you could start running.

"Oh no you don't Paige!" then he pinned you to the ground then started to tickle you mirthlessly.

"Harry laugh please laugh stop."

"Not until I'm dry!"

"Noooo!" you looked over at Hermione Ron had her pinned and tickled her too. George pinned Ginny and was tickling her. And Fred with some difficulty had pinned Tonks and was tickling her. Mrs.Weasely was still standing on the side laughing her head off.

"Mrs.laugh Weasley laughs youlaughtraitor." you said. Mrs.Weasely put on a fake look of hurt. And dramatically fled the room. Harry tickled you for 20 more minutes.

"Harry laugh my laugh sides laugh are laugh hurting." so Harry finally gets off you. And the rest of the boys took Harry's lead and got off there victim. Someone conjured a real scoreboard and put girls2 boys1. i Well that score will be way up by the time I'm through. /i (why because I said so!)

"Breakfast!" you heard Mrs.Weasely call from the kitchen.

"Coming."

"Well that was fun."said Harry. He was still soaked through his hair was wet too and he ran his fingers through it i he is soo fine /i 

"Yeah it was, wasn't it. Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Then go outside it's summer." you knew this wasn't the answer Harry wanted." you know we are going to play quidditch later don't you?"

"Of course. Lets go eat." you and harry went down to breakfast. It was wonderful. Someone walked in the room, he was in ragged cloaks, he had blue eyes, light brown hair and his hair was streaked with grey.

"Lupin, good to see you." said harry

"Good to see you too Harry. Why are you boys all wet?" Lupin said looking around at the wet boys.

"Cold water treatment. Courtesy of Paige." said Ron.

"Ah Paige. I know who you are. I've just never met you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Remus Lupin, or moony if you prefer."he said while holding out his hand out.

"Paige " you said shaking his hand.

"A.k.a." said Fred.

"Prankster Princess extraudinare." finished George.

"They call me that because I have pulled off 2 pranks in the last 24 hours.you pointed to the scoreboard we had a tickle fight well more the boys tickled us. That score will be up immensely by the time I'm through with them."you said while pointing at the boys.

"We'll be ready next time." said Fred.

"Or will you? Hmmm... you won't I pulled off 2 pranks without a wand, how many do you think I can pull off with one?" you counted on your fingers. "A lot!" so you ate, chatted, dressed, and then you were off to Diagon Alley! You were so excited! Yay! "Umm, how are we getting there?"

"By Floo powder."you gave Harry a confused look "it transports you by fire."

"Well that explains it." you say so sarcastically that lupin laughs.

"Here I'll go first." said Fred. He took a bit of the powder Harry was holding then jumped in and said "Diagon Alley!" then he was gone. You stared open mouthed at the fire place.

"Wouldn't the fire burn him?"

"Not if it has floo powder in it."

"Cool, can I go next?"

"Sure you have to say Diagon Alley very clearly don't say it in a rush. The first time I used floo powder in 2nd year I ended up in Knockturn Alley."said Harry.

"Thanks for bringing up my spirits Harry."

"Your welcome!"You took some floo powder and got in the fireplace and could feel the flames lick at your ankles. It tickled!

"Diagon Alley."you felt like you were spinning you were in a mass of emerald green, the color of Harry's eyes. Then just as soon as it started it stopped. "Holy chitaukymushrooms!" you said as you were thrown out of a fire place. "Woah. That was cool lets go again!"

You will once we go back. i wait a second, no one said that out loud. Am I reading someone thoughts? Weird. Mental note: tell no one but Dumbledore I can read minds /i "Fred where are you?"

"Over here." you looked around you were in some sort of book shop. "Welcome to your first magical store. Flourish and Blotts".

"Cool."

"Here comes the rest."one by one came the gang.

"Let's go get my wand!" so ya went to Olivanders.

"Your wand is 8 inches hippogryff feather core and the wood is mahogany very good for Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Mr.Olivander. You felt as he could look into your soul. You paid and left.

"He was kinda creepy."you went in madame malkins robes for all occasions and got fitted. "This is the part I hate of shopping." the tape measurer that was measuring you whacked you in the head. "Ow!" Ron (who was also getting fitted for robes) was laughing. "Very funny weasel!" your tape measurer flew over to Ron and whacked him in the head.

"Oi! Did you send this stupid thing over to me to whack me in the head."

"Carful Ronald I wouldn't insult it." you were right the tape measurer whacked him in head a few more times and moved over to you. "Thanks!"


	5. I can name rock bands all day

"The tape measurer doesn't like to be insulted Ron. Obviously, you need to stop insulting it before you get a really big welt on your head."

"Ha Ha Ha! Ow!" as you can tell the tape measurer hit him on the head again. You laughed.

"See I told you. Is your fitting almost done Ron?"

"Almost if your tape measurer could stop whacking me in the head." Your tape measurer gave him one last good whack in the head and came back to you. "What was that for? I didn't insult it that time."

"I think my tape measurer just doesn't like you Ron."

"Yeah I think so too" So you just got finished and you paid Madame Malkin for the robes. Then you went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for some delicious ice cream. Mr.Portescue was a kindly wizard who, Harry told you, helped him on an essay in his third year and gave him free sundae's. The ice cream was delicious. i Yum! Delicious! Mr.Portescue is really nice! /i 

You went to the cauldron shop to purchase your cauldron.

"We need more money if I need a lot of books." so you went to Gringotts and got gold you had a small fortune. Enough so you probably wouldn't need to work. But you wanted too. Your vault was #712. The one, as Harry told you, that beside it held the Sorcerers (Philosopher) stone. You had to buy the books even from first year. This was the list: first year

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration

The Dark Forces: A guide to self- protection

Fantastic Beast and Where to find them

A history of magic

Magical Drafts and Potions

Magical Theory

One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi

The Standard book of spells, Grade 1

b Second year: /b 

Break with a Banshee

Gadding with Ghouls

Holidays with Hags

Travels with Trolls

Voyages with Vampires

Wanderings with Werewolves

Year with the Yeti

The standard Book of Spells, Grade 2

b Third Year: /b 

Ancient Runes made Easy

Home Life and Social habits of British Muggles

Intermediate Transfiguration

Numerology and Grammatica

(Much to the dismay of the book keeper) The Monster Book of Monsters

Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3

Unfogging the Future

b Fourth Year: /b 

Rune Dictionary

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4

b Fifth Year: .b 

Achievements in Charming

Defensive Magical Theory

Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms

The Standard book of Spells, Grade 5

b Sixth Year: /b 

A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration

The Standard book of Spells, Grade 6

finally done!

"Anyone going to help me carry my books?" not to anyone's surprise ,but your own, all the boys wanted to help. "Ok don't rush." so you gave the boys your books. You didn't even have to carry any of them. "Thanks guys!" i b You'd better be thankful! If you weren't so pretty and cool we probably wouldn't be doing this for you! /i /b i Woah! Who was that, probably one of the twins. I really need to check with Dumbledore on that. I haven't even met him yet. /i Just as you thought there beside you with a loud i crack! /i There appeared an old man he had a long white beard, half moon glasses, and the kindest blue eyes. You immediately trusted him. "I suppose you are Dumbledore you held out your hand Paige ."

"Albus Dumbledore. he took your hand and shook it Is there something on your mind Paige?"

"Yes actually there is."You took him away from the others and told him about you being able to read minds.

"You will need to learn how to control your mind reading powers."

"Will you be teaching me magic?"

"I will be teaching you how to control you mind reading powers. Other teachers will be teaching you their subjects."

"Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I believe you will like him very much, do you like rock music?"

"OMG I love Rock! It is the best."

"Then I'm sure you know who he is."

"Please tell me the band! Or you could tell me if it is one of my favorite bands. Here they are: Any Good Charlotte, the sex pistols, relient k, U2, Green Day, the suicide machine, Blink 182, three doors down, simple plan, iggy pop, the Ramones, New York Dolls, Jimmy Eat World, Linkin Park, Switchfoot, Nirvana, Beastie Boys, Maroon 5, Nightwish, Guns n' Roses and Franz Ferdinand. of these ring a bell, I can name Rock bands all day if I need to."

"No it's one of them."

"Yay those are my favorite bands! Are they in the first 5 I mentioned?"

"Maybe."

"So you won't tell me."

"No you will find out maybe later today."

"Yay!"

"But I know you will definitely find out by tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool! See ya professor Dumbledore."

"Goodbye Paige! And good luck with your lessons."

"Thank you Professor D!"

"Professor D, that is a new one."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"so you went back to the gang.

"Where did ya go?" said Ginny.

"I went to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He gave me a hint on our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well he told me he was in one of my favorite bands. I don't know which one it is. These are the bands: Good Charlotte, the sex pistols, relient k, U2, Green Day, the suicide machine, Blink 182, three doors down, simple plan, iggy pop, the Ramones, New York Dolls, Jimmy Eat World, Linkin Park, Switchfoot, Nirvana, Beastie Boys, Maroon 5, Nightwish, Guns n' Roses and Franz Ferdinand. And that we might be meeting him today, and as late as tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool! I love all those bands." said Harry.

"I know aren't they awesome!"

"Sooo, wanna go to Fred and Georges shop?"

"I would love to." you linked arms with Harry "Off to Weasely Wizards Wheezes!"

"Off we go!"so ya walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Cool!" you said as you looked around. "They are major pranksters aren't they."

"You have no idea!"so you stayed there for another 20 minuets and bought stuff. Fred and George were still at Flourish and Blotts and didn't know you had bought stuff. Lee Jordan was selling the stuff.

b Bye! Review Please /b 


	6. Wait, you are the new DADA teacher?

Totally bored #6 is here! Yay!

So you and Harry left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to go to the (un-named) cauldron shop. And you got done with shopping. i Where is everybody? /i "Lets go to the ice cream parlor and check for them there." so you went to the ice cream parlour and they weren't there. "Hmm... maybe they are in Quality Quidditch Supplies. I need to get a broom anyway!" so you went over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and sure enough there they were. "Hey Guys enjoy shopping?"

"We were looking for you. Which broom do you want?"You looked around.

"I want that one!" you pointed to the Firebolt II

"They made a Firebolt II? I wonder how much faster it is than my Firebolt."

"Well I guess we will find out. Shall we?" you linked arms with Harry on your right, George on your left, on Georges left Hermione, on Harry's right Ginny, on Hermione's left an embarrassed Ron, on Ginny's right Fred. And you broke off to buy your broom.(all your stuff was at headquarters via Floo Powder) and you linked arms with Harry and George again and went out of the store (with much difficulty) and went back into Flourish and Blotts. And you went back to headquarters.

"Study time!" said Tonks as soon as you appeared in the fire.(Tonks looked like a teenager, with bubble gum pink hair)

"Aww do I have too?"

"Yes, your first lesson is with me."

"What are you teaching me Tonks?"

"I am teaching you how to change your appearance, you are a metamorphmagus"

"I'm a what?"

"Metamorphmagus, it means you can change your appearance at will. Have you ever wished you had a different eye color and then suddenly had it?"

"Yeah I have on numerous occasions."

"Then Dumbledore is right of course, your mother is a metamorphmagus."

"Wow. So can I change my hair color?"

"Yes you can try thinking of your hair, hmmmm... dirty blonde I think will be a nice color on you."

You thought hard and thought of your hair being dirty blonde. You opened your eyes. "Did it work?"

"See for yourself." you looked in the mirror Tonks had conjured.

"Wow I did it! Cool! Can I change the style at will too?"

"Yes, try thinking that your hair is shaggy."You thought and..

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"Yay! 2 for 2! Want me to change my whole look before the rest get here? To fool them."

"Of course!"

"How's this?" you changed your eyes to a stunning ice blue, really blonde hair, more tan, taller, and nose a little longer.

"No one will know it's you."

"What I was aiming for."The rest came one by one and looked at you.

"Who are you?" said Harry ,who came last. You and Tonks giggled.

"You don't know your best friend when you see her?" you changed back into your original form. And laughed your head off.

"You should've seen the look on your faces!"said tonks.

"I didn't know you were a metamorphmagus Paige." said George.

"I didn't either until just a few minuets ago. Chalk another one up for the girls." tonks erased the 2 and put up a 3. "So what's next?"

"Potions." said Tonks.

"Ok! Is the teacher nice?"

"No. He is a complete git."said Ron.

"Well does that mean I don't have to be nice to him?"

"The only one's he likes are Slytherins. And you definitely aren't slytherin material. And that is a good thing." said Harry "we all are Gryffindors, and that is a good thing. I think you will make Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"The Sorting Hat looks for different quality's in a person and for Gryffindor the quality's are bravery, nobility, and you stick up for people and cheer people up." said Hermione. "I almost got put in Ravenclaw. But the hat decided to put me in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is known for the smart people."

"I almost got put in Slytherin, but I asked the hat to put me in anything but slytherin. So it put me in Gryffindor."

"What house is sexy Malfoy in?" you giggled and so did Hermione.

"Slytherin, why are you two laughing?" said Fred.

"Because when Harry and Ron were spying on us we told them we were going to play a big prank on them and we did btw. And we talked about Malfoy and since the boys were outside our door Hermione said 'Malfoy is an evil, slimy, and sexy git.' and 'Well he has the most perfect blonde hair. And his eyes are ice blue, they make your heart melt. He has the most sexy bad boy attitude.' and I am totally serious when I say this you could hear their jaws hit the floor. Of course Hermione was kidding when she described him about the sexy parts. Then we explored the house. And went over to your room and I said 'Hey guys! What's up?' and they jumped so badly they jumped out of whatever they were sitting in or on." every one laughed. Then a greasy black haired man walked in and the laughing stopped.

"I am Snape the Potions Master ( b ha ha Potter Puppet pals! Potter Puppet Pals rule! /b )" said the greasy man.

"Paige "

"Come with me Paige."He lead you to the drawing room.

"This is where you will be doing your potion making. Sit down." you did potions for about 5 hours. "You are very good at potions. Now for your OWL. Make the draught of peace." so you made it and gave it to greasy hair man.(if ya haven't figured it out yet that is what I am going to be calling him from now on)

"You are skilled at potion making, you will do well in my class." you walked out and went to the guys room where was at.

"So?"said Harry

"So what?"

"How did ya do?"

"Fine he said I am skilled at potion making."

"Wow, that is a good complement from Snape."

"Did you have to make a difficult potion? For your O.W.L?

"Draught of Peace."

"That is one difficult potion."

"Not difficult, you just have to do exactly what the board says. So any of you know what I have to go to next?"

"Charms with Professor Flitwick."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes he is." said Hermione, "he is very nice."

"Good. So what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing. Just reliving moments at Hogwarts."

"Cool." a short man with white hair and a bald spot walked in.

"Hello Professor Flitwick!" said every one.

"Hello everyone! Paige are you ready for Charms?"

"I sure am. See you guys later." you gave Hermione tell-me-everything-later look and left with Professor Flitwick.

"This is charms class. You will learn charms and other things if you are good." you and Flitwick worked hard for 5 hours. "Now for your OWLS!" The OWL took another 30 minuets. You felt you did pretty well.

"Can I go now."

"Yes you may go. Before you go to bed you can meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!"

"Thank you." you left and went to the kitchen. There sitting with Dumbledore was...

"BILLY JOE ARMSTRONG!"

"That would be me."

"Green Day is my favorite band!"

"So I've heard. And I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"You never struck me as the teacher type. By the way I'm Paige. Or Prankster Princess if you like. What should I call you?"

"Billy, billy joe, Professor A, Professor Billy. Whatever I don't really care."

"Cool. Well I'm going to go to bed now. Bye Billy!"

i wow! I just met Billy Joe Armstrong, how can this day get any better? /i 

You walked into your room ,it was dark. "Lumos." the scene before you was golden. Hermione was sleeping on ron. Harry was halfway out of his chair, Fred and George were in a corner with georges head on freds shoulder. Ginny was on her bed drooling. "Pictures!" you got out your magical camera and took a picture of everyone. "Perfect time for a prank. Colorific!" Harry's hair was electric blue with electric yellow stripes. Hermione's hair was pink with green polka dot's. Ron's Hair was Green with pink polka dots. Fred's hair was purple with electric yellow flowers. Georges hair was electric yellow with lime green swirls And Ginny's hair was white with blue polka dots. Flitwick had taught you how to conjure things you conjured 6 mirrors and put them where when they woke up they could see themselves, 6 buckets of water, and an air horn. You set up the place so when you pulled a rope it would tip the buckets of water. You went to tonks room.

"Tonks! Prank time!"

"Cool you know I'm in! Molly too?"

"If she is up."

"Let's go to the kitchen." she was sitting in the kitchen.

"Prank time Mrs.Weasely!"

"I'm in."

"Do you think Billy Joe would want to get in on the prank?"

"We don't know until we ask him."

"Then lets go ask him." Billy was Mrs.Blacks old bedroom he was up still.

"Billy wanna get in on a prank?"

"Sounds like fun Prankster Princess."

"Cool."

"Billy you blow the air horn when I say go. Mrs.Weasely you get to take the pictures take one before, during, and after. Get to where you can get half of them in a picture. Tonks same to you except you take the opposite half. " Mrs.Weasely and Tonks took a picture.

"Go!" Billy blew the air horn. You pulled the rope. Mrs.Weasely and Tonks took a picture. Every one woke up. Mrs.Weasely and Tonks took another picture. You and Billy were on the floor laughing your heads off.

"Paige not again!" said Harry.

"There is a little more than that!" you said

"Look at my hair!" said everyone. Billy, Mrs.Weasely, Tonks, and you were on the rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Don't laugh worry! laugh It'll laugh fade laugh in laugh a laugh week laugh or laugh two!laugh or laugh I laugh could laugh take laugh it laugh off laugh right laugh now laugh if laugh I laugh wanted laugh too!"

"Bloody hell Paige! This is not funny!"

"Yes!laugh it laugh is laugh look laugh at laugh everyone laugh else laugh and laugh try laugh not laugh to laugh Laugh!"

everyone looked around and they started to laugh their heads off.


	7. AND WITH THE BLUSHING!

#7 is here! Yay!

"Ok Paige it is funny, but still what did you do to my hair?"said Fred.

"Turned your hair to purple with electric yellow Hawaiian flowers on it."

"How?"said George

"I'm not gonna tell you! Then you would turn my hair different colors while I sleep. Another prank for the girls! That's 4 to 1."

"And there is more where that came from right Paige?"

"Of course there is Ginny."

"And I suspect the pranks will go on even at Hogwarts?"

"You read my mind Hermione!"

"I bet Seamus, Neville and Dean will be happy about that."said Fred.

"Who says I'm only going to prank the 6th years? 7th years too. If Fred and George will come back for their senior year."

"We were thinking about it and we've decided..." said George.

"To come back to Hogwarts for our senior year!" said Fred.

"Yay! This is going to be one prank filled year." you hugged Fred and George and they blushed. "What is it with boys and blushing?"

"I don't know why they blush so much, we don't even blush that much."

"I know, it's more the Weasley boys than others. But no one can blush as deep red as Ron though."

"He does blush a nice Maroon color when he is really embarrassed." said Harry.

"You blush a lot too Harry. It's like every time I hug yall you blush. Why is that?"

"Quidditch time!" said Harry.

"Nice save boy blunder."

"Aww that hurt right here." he said in a mock hurt voice and pointed to his heart.

"Well get over it, shut up and lets go play some quidditch!"

"You'll pay for that Paige." Harry grinned

"Oh no you don't!" you grabbed some floo powder and jumped in the fire and said "The Burrow!" you were in a house that felt like home. Then Harry came out of the fire. You ran outside

While at Headquarters

"You think we should go after them?" said George.

"Yeah George they will probably tickle each other to death." said Hermione.

"Anyway let's get our brooms and head over there."said Fred.

To the Burrow!

Harry kept chasing you.

"Your never going to catch me Potter!" you looked behind you, he was closer than you expected.

"Oh yes I am!" b Gah he is fine when he is running and his hair is being blown in the wind! He is fine anytime! Hey I just rhymed! /b 

"Gah you are a fast runner Paige!"

"I know!"

"Ow! Side stitches!"

"OoOoOoO! Is the famous Harry Potter complaining about side stitches?"

"Yes!"

"I guess we can walk back to the house." you said as you were walking back over to Harry.

"Gotcha!" he said as he grabbed you, pinned you and started tickling you.

"Harry laugh please laugh stop!" he stopped and he was looking at you in a way he had never looked at you before. i why the crap is he looking at me that way? /i 

i b You are so beautiful Paige, how I wish I could kiss you. But it would be weird between us from then on, I mean we've been friends forever. /i /b i Harry want's to kiss me? Then kiss me fool! /i you started to lean upward when...

"Oi Harry and Paige let's play Quidditch!" said Ron Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

i b Ron has to walk in when I was about to kiss her! /b I was about to kiss him and he just ruined it! Darn it! At least I'm not the only one disappointed. /I 

Hermione's POV

you just elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Ron didn't you see they were about to kiss?"

"She likes him doesn't she?"

"Maybe, please don't tell Harry! He will figure it out for himself!"

"Ok whatever he probably already knows. It is really obvious."

"It isn't that obvious! What is obvious is that Harry has a HUGE crush on Paige."

"Now that is obvious."

back to your POV

Harry got off you and blushed.

"What position should I play?"

"Well we don't have a snitch we have 2 beaters 1 keeper 3 chasers so you could be a keeper or a chaser."said Harry.

"Hmmm I wanna be a chaser!"

"Well who will be the other keeper?"

"I think I can help there!" said a boy who just walked up. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. i is that... /i 

"OLIVER!" you ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Why hello Paige! How's Daniel?"

"He's fine. How's the job? Don't you play Quidditch?"

"Going good. Yes I do play Quidditch."

"Wait a minute, how do you know Oliver, Paige?"said George.

"He was my brothers friend from boarding school, at that time I didn't know he was a wizard. So naturally Daniel invited him over a couple of times."

"You had a brother? I never knew that." said Fred.

"Oh! I thought I told you about him. Harry and Hermione knew."

"You never told us." said Ron.

"Oh well I have a brother, his name is Daniel."

"Well thanks for telling us." said Fred very sarcastically.

"Well can you blame me? I have been busy."

"Okay stop talking and lets play some Quidditch!" said Oliver.

"Okay so what do I do?"

"This is the quaffle he showed you a big round red ball you put it through those three hoops the keeper thats me defends the hoops with me so far?"

"Yes. What's that?"

"Bludger nasty little things. This is the snitch."

"OoOoOoOo! Cool! Now let's play quidditch!"

You played on Oliver, Harry, and George's team. You won 6-1.

"Paige you would be an awesome chaser for the house team."

"We should be going back now, see ya Oliver!"

"Bye guys! I might drop by Hogwarts soon and see the Gryffindor win the quidditch cup!"

"Of course Oliver! Bye!" he dis-apperated.


	8. Friends Galore

#8 is here!

"Well that was exciting, how come you never told us about your bro?" said Ron.

"I already told you, I've been busy! I just found out I was a witch 3 days ago! I just forgot!"

"You forgot you had a brother? I bet he feels special." said George.

"Now that you mention it I do feel special."

"Daniel!" you said to your blue eyed, rocker brown haired brother.

"Waz up Punk Princess?"

"Nothing much except that I found out I was a witch 3 days ago! And also pranks and stuff, you?"

"Curse Breaker in Egypt, see the tan?" he held out his arm.

"OoOoOoO bro! Nice tan!"

"Bill is getting a tan too! But he is mostly in pyramids and stuff."

"You know Bill?" said Ginny.

"Course I do, why do you know him?"

"He's our brother!" said Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Ahhh lemme tell you, he is one cool dude! He thinks very highly of all the Weasley clan, except Percy o' course."

"Ha Ha Ha! Weasley clan! That is the word that Paige used."

"Cool, we were always close."

"You just missed Oliver a couple of minutes ago."

"Darn! I miss seeing Oliver."

"I bet you miss seeing Anna too don't you?"

"Paige! Shut up!" he said while whacking you upside the head and blushing at the same time.

"Why, Why Why do guys have to blush all the time?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation earlier today?" said Ron.

"Yes!"

"Sooo, how are Layne Marie, Jeri, Smith Ann, Ashton, Rachel, Claire, Mary Cam and Sellers?"

"Gah I miss them. Why?" you looked at him suspiciously.

"N-nothing."

"Very unconvincing bro why?"

"Well you know I never confront my sister without bringing something." You heard 8 pops.

"You are witches and 1 wizard?" Sellers looked at you and stuck out his tongue at you.

"Why oh why did I have to hang out with girls?" said Sellers.

"Because we love you Sellers!" you hug him. He blushed.

"And with the blushing!"

"Sorry Sellers I think she has problems with boys and blushing." said Harry.

"Why Paige?"

"Because every time I hug a guy in front of other people they blush and it's getting annoying!"

"Oh."

"Jeri! Layne Marie! Rachel! Smith Ann! Ashton! Sellers! Claire! Mary Cam! I missed you all so much!" you hugged all of them.

"We missed you too Paige!" said everyone.

"So anything new happen while I was away?"

"No nothing new." said Ashton

"Guess who is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Who?" said Jeri.

"Billy Joe Armstrong!" all the girls screamed

"As you can tell all of our favorite bands are Green Day."

"Have you been giving these guys a hard time Paige?" said Smith Ann.

"Well..."

"Four Pranks in 3 days." said Fred.

"Excuse me 5 pranks!"

"Wow. What did she do?" said Layne Marie.

"Let's see... 2 cold water treatments, 1 hair die, scared us out of our wits and she tricked us into thinking she wasn't herself. She had blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and she was tanner, taller and her nose was a little longer." you turned into the girl Harry just described. "But you guys can tell she turned our Hair different colors."

"You are a Metamorphmagus? Cool." said Claire.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"To see you and tell you..." said Rachel.

"Were coming to Hogwarts with you!" finished Mary Cam.

"OoOoOoOoOoO! Yay! If we all get in Gryffindor we will need 2 dorm rooms!"

"Well hopefully we will all get in Gryffindor." said Sellers.

"Let's hope you all can use the room of Requirement! We can put an extra bed in the boys dorm but you can't fit 6 extra beds in our dorm!" said Hermione.

"True that Hermione!" you said.

"Well I'm guessing we need to put an extra 2 girls dorms in Gryffindor tower." said Ashton.

"With magic anything is possible." you said.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"We can get a hotel."

"No way! Not for my best friends. We can get extra beds and you girls can stay with me, Hermione and Ginny. And Sellers can stay with the guys.sellers made a puppy dog face Only in your dreams Sellers!"

"Man!"

"Well let's go alert Mrs.Weasely of 8 or maybe 9 extra people." said Harry. "Do you want to stay at Headquarters Daniel?"

"No I need to get back to Egypt! It's good to see all of you! I might come to see you guys at Hogwarts and see Paige play quidditch. Now that will be funny!"

"Hey! Oliver said I was good!"

"Oliver was just being nice."

"Hey!" you punched him on the arm.

"Ok! I need to go now!"

"C ya Danny!"

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Which is exactly why I called you it!"

"pout bye."

"Bye pouty! he dis-apperated So shall we go back now?"

"Yes we shall!" said Harry. He linked arms with you, you linked arms with Sellers, sellers linked arms with Ginny, Harry linked arms with Layne Marie, Layne Marie linked arms with George, George linked arms with Claire, Claire linked arms with Fred and Fred linked arms with Mary Cam, Jeri linked arms with Ron, Ron linked arms with Hermione, and Rachel linked arms with Hermione and Rachel linked arms with Ashton and Jeri linked arms . So you made one long line of 15 people. And walked back to the Burrow. You unlinked arms and went to the fire place and took some floo powder and said

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" you were spinning in those lovely emerald green flames again.

i The same color as Harry's eyes! /i 

You were back in the now familiar kitchen. And Billy was sitting at the table.

"Hey Billy!"

"Hey Paige. What's up?"

"Nothing much. My other friends are coming over, they are coming to Hogwarts too. They are huge Green Day fans so they will probably freak out so be prepared." just then Layne Marie popped out of the fire.

"OMG it's Billy Joe!"

"Yeah Layne Marie it is Billy Joe Armstrong."

"Sorry, momentary reaction. My name is Layne Marie."

"Billy Joe."


	9. We are Survivors!

#9 is here! Yay! Be happy! b Review Please! Now on with the story! /b 

"I absolutely love Green Day!" said Layne Marie.

"So I've been told. We might be performing at the Halloween Dance."

"That would be awesome! There are more girls and 1 guy, his name is Sellers." you said.

Then Rachel popped out of the fire! "OMG! Do you know your Billy Joe Armstrong from the best rock band ever Green Day?"

"Yes I kinda knew that."

"Sorry didn't mean to wig out! I'm Rachel!"

"Billy Joe." Ashton popped in the fire.

"Hi Billy! I'm Ashton! Or Llama girl!"

"Hi Ashton." Sellers popped in.

"Hi Sellers!" said Billy.

"How did you know my name?"

"Paige of course!"

"Cool." here comes Jeri.

"Hi Billy! Jeri's the name!"

"Hi Jeri!" and up to coming in the fire is... Smith Ann!

"OMG! Hi billy! I'm Smith Ann!"

"Hi Smith Ann!" Claire is home!

"I'm home! Hey Billy, I'm Claire! Or Crumpet!"

"Hi Claire! I'm Billy!" and next is... Mary Cam!

"Where's Crumpet? There you are! Hi Billy! I'm Mary Cam! Waz up?"

"Hi Mary Cam! Nothing much." and everyone else came out one by one and said hey to billy and sat there waiting for others. After everyone was there you and everyone went to your room. You conjured 7 more beds and the guys helped you put them in the room.

"Aww thanks guys! Uhh.. Where is all your stuff?"

"I'll get it!" said Rachel she got out her wand and said a spell and 7 trunks came out of thin air.

"Have you guys already gone to Diagon Alley?"

"We went before we came to see you!"

"Cool. Boys we need some girl time. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Come on Boys!" said Sellers they groaned. "Oh come on! We will see them later. Geez it's like you haven't seen this many beautiful girls in one place!" you picked up your wand and said

"I will jinx you all if you don't get out now! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 ½, 2, 1 3/4 they ran yes! They are gone! Let's get this party started!" Green Day!

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone(4x)

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fd up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beatingSometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!

Simple plan- shut up!

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today.

So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say can change  
You'll never bring me down

So there you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're specialBut I know and I know and I know  
And we know that you're not  
You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today.

So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say can change  
And gonna bring me down  
Gonna bring me down.  
Will never bring me down.  
Don't tell me who I should be  
Don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Watch you fade away

So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say can change  
And gonna me down

I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say can change  
And bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up.

Welcome to my life!

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kickedWhen you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life!

"I love Green Day and Simple Plan!"

"So do we!"

"But there is something missing, pranks on boys! Guess what girls?"

"What?"

"It's prank time for the boys!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Be quiet though! I get Harry!"

"I get Sellers!" said Ginny

"OoOoOo! Someone has a crush!"

"Oh shutup Paige! I know you have a crush on Harry!"

"I get Ron!" said Layne Marie.

"I get Billy!" said Rachel.

"I get George!" said Ashton.

"I get Fred!" said Mary Cam.

"I'll help with Billy!" said Claire.

"I'll help whoever!" said Smith Ann.

"I'll help whoever!" said Jeri.

"Tonks will want in on it too!" you woke tonks. "Got pranks?"

"Yes. Of course." you went back to your room after Tonks got Mrs.Weasely.

"Ok everybody let's go!" you sneaked over to the boys room. While Rachel and Claire went to Billy's Room. You told every one the spell you would be using. A hair coloring charm and a skin charm should do it.

So you applied the spell and admired your work. Harry looked very pretty. You got the mirrors and put it in front of the boys. You went to the others and said "This is one good prank if I do say so myself! You are doing a good job ladies, they all look beautiful!" so they all got done and you went back to your room. You talked about girl stuff, all took showers, and went to sleep. You were woken up by the screams of the boys in the morning. You walked into their room laughing.

"What's wrong guys? You look very beautiful this morning!" you laughed as they all turned around and you saw the girls handiwork. All of the girls were on the floor laughing. And then the door burst open. And Billy walked in looking, dare I say it, beautiful.

"Well Billy you look quite handsome this morning, what's the occasion?"

"You and your friends are Paige, I just had to look my best this morning." he said while primping his hair. The girls laughed even harder.

"PAIGE! THE HAIR STUFF JUST WORE OFF! Good prank work!" said George.

"I really don't think this is really my color." said Fred. You laughed.

"Don't worry boys you all look b-e-a-utiful!" you said. "It will come off in approximately, 10 days time."

"We go back to Hogwarts in 10 days! You torture us Paige!" said Ron very dramatically.

"Maybe if you are nice we girls will give you something to take it off." said Smith Ann.

"How do you girls do it every time?" said Harry.

"We are Survivors! We won't give up! We are Survivors! We will make it!" said Layne Marie. All of you flexed your muscles.


	10. Newbie's vs Oldies

b I am back! The site is being evil and limbo is taking over! 10 is here! /b 

"We will make it!" you said."We might take it off if you guys can endure minty face masks and a slumber party with girls."

"We will do anything if we get this junk off our face!" said Sellers.

"Well I have to take a picture of everybody first! Then tonight we will take it off. Billy you will have to come too if you those spells off!"

"Ok I will come." you went to your room and got your camera and took a picture of all the guys in their super stylin hair, skin and makeup. (You added some make up in addition to their skin and hair)

"Now boys look girly!" said Layne Marie. You took the picture.

"Great! Can we go eat breakfast now?"

"Is all you think about food Ron?"

"Yes." said Ron.

"I'm hungry anyway's"

"Let's go eat!" said Ron.

"Of course o mighty Ron!" you said while bowing into a ridiculously low bow that made everyone laugh.

"Shut it Paige!" said Ron while blushing a deep shade of red.

"And with the blushing!"

"Geez you really do have issues with blushing don't you?" said Sellers.

"Yes, yes I do. Didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

"Yes."

"Let's eat already!"

"Geez Ron have a cow!" said Hermione.

"Last I checked Ron wasn't a cow." said Fred.

"Joke! Duh!"

"Ok. Let's eat!" you had your wand with you. So you decided to pull another one of your famous pranks.

"Animalia!" you whispered. You looked around at everybody to see if they had heard you. They didn't apparently. They all sat down. You un-jinxed your food. Then everybody ate their food and with 13 pops there sat 13 llamas! You were laughing your head off. Harry was a jet black llama with green eyes. The weasleys were all crimson. Hermione was a light brown llama. Jeri was a dark brown llama. Sellers was a brown llama with blonde highlights. Layne Marie was a blonde llama. Ashton ,a.k.a. llama girl, was a light brown llama. Smith Ann was a dirty blonde llama. Mary Cam and Claire were strawberry blonde with brown highlights. Billy was also a jet black llama. And you weren't a llama at all. i Every one is going to be super mad at me... oh well! This was too good to resist! Another prank for the girls! What is the score now? Oh 7-1! We are so beating their butts! /i you summoned your magical camera and took a picture of every one.

They all went back to normal. "Paige that wasn't funny!" said Harry.

"Oh yes it was! I will show you the pictures of you all later! I can make a scrapbook of all the pranks I've pulled here. And there is more to come! Muhahahahaha!"

"Wow someone has an evil laugh!" said Hermione.

"What's a prankster princess without an evil laugh?"

"Good question! What's the answer?" said Ron.

"Nothing! Da ja voo!"(sry if it is misspelled! I cant spell that!)

"Why did you say that?" said Hermione.

"Well Harry, Fred, George and I had this conversation when Fred and George came to pick up me and Harry."

"Cool." said Ron. "Can we eat now?"

"Oh sorry forgot about that!" Layne Marie had a dumb blonde moment and started to eat again. And you of course took another picture.

"Ha! I got you twice Layne Marie!"

"Sorry! I had a dumb blonde moment!"

"It's ok bunny! We all have those!"

"Did you just call her bunny?"

"Yes, Layne Marie, Ashton, and Rachel all have nicknames! Bunny, Rei, and Lita!"

"Weird." said Ron.

"No not really. Layne Marie is Tempie a wizard?"

"No, unfortunately he is a muggle. We will miss him."

"His funniness affected us all. A quiet moment for tempie."

"Ok! Quiet moment over! Quidditch time!"

"Again!" said Harry.

"Yes again scarhead!"

"Ow! That hurt! You'll pay for that Paige !"

"Or will I?" you said while running over to the fireplace. "Accio Firebolt II!" your broom came flying toward you. "The Burrow!" you were back in the burrow. It felt like home. You ran, you knew Harry will be after you soon.

"Paige! I am going to get you!"

"No you aren't! I will not fall for your tricks again Mr.Potter!" you ran to the quidditch field. And into the forest behind the house.

"I see you Paige! Oh hey Oliver!"

"Where!" you turned your head and saw only Harry. "Ha Ha Ha Harry!" you were still facing him and with your klutz genes you tripped over a tree root. "Just my luck eh Potter?"

"Yes! My luck is very good." he pinned you (sound familiar?) And started tickling you mirthlessly!

"Oh! Hey Ron!" you said in-between laughs.

Harry turned around. And you pushed him off you.

"Ha! Ha! Got ya scar head!" and you started to run deeper into the forest.

Harry caught up with you again. "Ow side stitches!" he said while clutching his side.

"Ha Ha! I'm not falling for that one again Mr.Potter!"

"No Paige! This time they are real!" he said while falling to the ground.

"Oh! Here let me help you!" you grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"You run way to fast Paige!" he said he put his arm on your shoulder. Your spine tingled when he touched you. You loved that feeling. (He he he! What's gonna happen? I know! You don't ha ha ha!) You two limped toward the quidditch field and you being you tripped over another tree root. And you took Harry down with you. You laughed, as you always did when something embarrassing happened.

"Are you ok Paige?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok Harry?" you said calming down.

"I'm fine." he said while looking at you 'that' way again. b Paige, we are having another one of those moments. I really want to kiss you, I have ever since I was 11. It would be weird between us from then on. How I wish you were my girlfriend, but I dunno if you like me too. /b i But you can kiss me anyway! Kiss me lover boy! /i he leaned over when... (jk!)

You heard something rustle in the bushes. You and Harry got up and took out your wands. And out of the bush came... a rabbit. b stupid rabbit it ruined the moment! Aww . b i Your not the only one that is disappointed. i so Harry blushed seeing as this is the second time you almost kissed but didn't. i I'm pretty sure he likes me. I will really need to tell him later that I like him. Oh well. /i 

So you walked back to the quidditch pitch. Oldies vs. Newbie. Oldies: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Smith Ann, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddd Charlie! (who was home for the summer).

Newbies: Layne Marie, Rachel, Ashton, Jeri, you, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddd Bill!(who was home for the holidays.) and Sellers. And the referee was...

"Daniel! What's up?"

"Nothin much. Playing quidditch again I see."

"Of course! Will you be referee?"

"Sure, now I get to see how much you suck as a chaser."

"I so totally don't suck as a chaser! You shall see bro!"


	11. I'm going crazy!

I guess I shall have to write now. sigh jk! Lovin HP every single day.

"I'm sure you do suck, but we shall have to see shall we?" he said.

"Yes we shall."

"Ok LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!" said Charlie.

"Ok Charlie, say it don't spray it!" said Bill while wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry Bill!"

"It's ok, I know how excited you get around pretty girls and when we are about to play quidditch."

When bill said that all girls blushed. Of course, who wouldn't when a hot guy said that you were pretty? (Not me! Guys whistled at me today, I kept on walking, and I blushed too. It's hard not to.)

So you played for about 4 hours after that. Guess who won?

"NEWBIES RULE!" said Bill.

"So bro, what do ya think?"

"Ok ok, Oliver was right you really rock at quidditch."

"Thank you!" you said with a mock bow.

"Can we go back to headquarters now? I'm starved."

"When are you not hungry Ronald?" said Hermione.

"Never, and don't call me Ronald!" he said a little anger in his voice.

"Dan are you coming back to headquarters?"

"Maybe for a little while."

"Great! I bet if we had a broom race from here to the edge of the forest touch a tree and back to the house I would beat your butts!"

"NO WAY!" said Charlie.

"You are so dead." said Bill.

"Oh am I now? We'll see about that." you said while taking off.

"Hey not fair!" said Harry.

You came back. And you were still in the air. "Calm down Harry I was only joking. Ok, on the count of 3: 1, 2, 3!" you took off as fast as you could, you and Harry were neck in neck. You and Harry touched the tree. You were ahead of the rest by a mile. You were still neck in neck. You were determined to beat Harry's butt. And as you were even more determined your broom went faster and you were ahead of Harry. i Yes! Eat my dust Harry! /i You were getting closer to the house. You held out your hand. And touched the side of the house.

"Ha! I told you I would beat you all!" you got off your broom and did a little dance.

"Nice dancing Paige, and yes you did beat us but good." said Ron.

"Of course, I knew all along I would."

"Don't get so cocky Paige." said Fred.

"We might prank today." finished George.

"OoOoOoOoOoO! I'm so scared!" you did a mock look of horror. "We can take whatever you throw at us." you said without any fear what so ever. "And besides all you boys have done all week is a tickle fight while the girls have done a lot. So basically you guys suck at pranking. Except maybe the twins. And I'm sure Bill and Charlie did their fair share of pranks when they were at school. Oh by the way Bill Charlie would you like to attend the slumber party we are having tonight? Don't worry all the guys would be there too." you added when you saw the looks on their faces.

"What do you think Bill?"

"We have nothing else to do so sure we'll come."

"Yay! I'm sure Danny's got some other things to do. But I'll ask any way do you want to come too Danny baby?"

"Sure and I'm not Danny baby!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Yes you are!" said a familiar voice from behind you.

"Oh and look here's Oliver!" you said while sprinting over to Oliver and giving him a big hug.

Harry's POV!

Paige ran over to Oliver and gave him a big hug and a twinge of jealousy ran up your spine. i I'm having feelings for my best friend! This is weird, but what guy wouldn't like her looks and her sparkling personality? /i 

Oliver's POV

Paige ran over to you and gave you a big hug. i I've never really noticed before but Paige is a hot tamale! And she has a personality to match! /i 

"Well I'm glad to see you too Paige!"

other guys POV

i why doesn't she hug me like that? /i 

girls pov

i awwww! Look Oliver likes Paige! It is so obvious. And look all the boys are jealous of Oliver. This should be amusing. Why can't the guys like me like that? /i 

sweet normality

"I know, it is a good day when anyone see's me!"

"Self obsessed much munchkin?"

"No! The name's not munchkin!"

"Ok, stump!"

"Dan your pushing it!"

"Shortie!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Paigerr!"

"Soccer(football) name only!" you said while running down to Dan. He started running.

"Gah that girl can run! I would hate to be chased by her, she'd win." said Oliver.

i Oliver you have no idea. /i you were close enough to Oliver to hear him. i Well you have to be fast for soccer/football /i b yes you do. /b i Dan? /i b You can hear me? /b i yeah, you can read minds too? /i b unfortunately, yes. I hate reading peoples minds without them knowing, it's rude. /b i I can't help it. Professor D said he would teach me how to control it. Why did you have to use my soccer name? /i b I dunno. We got the mind reading powers from mum. Did dad teach you prank spells? /b i Of course! I wouldn't leave there without them. Duh! /i b I thought so. /b i Can we still talk like this if we are far apart? /i b I think so! /b i It's like you will never leave me. You won't tap into my mind and spy on me will you? Because if you did you would be the meanest person ever! /i b Ok, I won't. /b You saw a hand waving in front of your face.

"Paige! Paige!" you heard Harry say.

"W-What?" you said.

"You were like zoned out. In your own world." said Ron

"Oh! He he! Sorry!" you said looking sheepish.

"Can we go eat now?"

"Oh yes sir-eats-a-lot!"

"Shut up Paige!" he said while the tips of his ears were turning red.

"Come on Paige before Ron dies of starvation." said Oliver putting his arm over your shoulder. You thought nothing of it since he had done this a lot. Harry was glaring daggers at Oliver. i b Someone's jealous! Harry has a crush on Paige! /b Hermione! b who said that, I have voices in my head! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh! /b Calm down Herm, it's just Paige. I should've told you before but I can read minds. I don't want to though it just happens. Professor D is going to show me how to control it. Don't tell anyone! b Ok! I thought I was going crazy. /b /i 

You giggled. Oliver looked at you like 0-


	12. Tickalish much?

Listening to Green Day as we speak. Since I have neglected to update in awhile this will be a extra long chappy. Ok! Be happy it's here! Here's number 12!

"It's nothing Oliver. Just laughing for the heck of it." you looked at Hermione and mouthed crazy herm. And she giggled. No one noticed though. i ms. Crazy lady! /i b Shut up Paige! /b i he he! /i 

"So Paige how are you liking the magical world?"

"Love it! It is so much more exciting than the muggle world."

"Just wait till you get to Hogwarts, it's great. Quidditch is the best part though."

"Oh I almost forgot, do you want to come to our slumber party, guys and girls too! You aren't the only guy that is going to be there all of them are harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Sellers, Fred, George and Dan. So are ya in?"

"Well..."

"Oh come on you know you want to!"

"Ok I will come!"

"Yay!" you gave him a hug.

blush

"And with the blushing!"

"So Dan wasn't joking when he said you have a major problem with guys and blushing."

"Nope he wasn't."

"Why do you have a problem with blushing?"

"DAN! Get over here and tell Oliver why I have a problem with guys and blushing!"you yelled over your shoulder. "Don't worry Oliver I'm not mad at you for asking me that, it's just I've explained it a lot the past few days and I'm tired of saying it over and over agin."

"Ok! For a minute there I thought you were mad at me."

"Nah! Of course not, who could ever be mad at you?" Dan ran over to you.

"What did you want Paige?"

"Tell Oliver why I have a problem with blushing." Oliver's arm came off your shoulder as the 2 started talking. You didn't notice though, you didn't even notice that he had put his arm around you. He had done that a lot. It might sound corny but Oliver was like a brother to you.

Harry's POV

you glared daggers at Oliver, he put his arm around Paige! How dare he touch Paige like that! Wait a second, did I just think that? I'm talking like she's my girlfriend. I really wish she was my girlfriend.

Sellers POV

she is really cute! She's nice, funny and very pretty! (No he's not talking about Paige, he's talking about someone else, who you will find out later.)

Other Guys POV

How I wish I was Oliver!

Girls POV

Gah Oliver is so hot! I am surrounded by hot guys! Woo Hoo! This is a dream come true! And they are staying the night in the same room as me. Eekkk! What pj's am I gonna wear? Must find cute pj's!(what would you do if you were surrounded by hot guys and they were spending the night in ur room?)

back to normal

you walked back to the house and went through the fireplace. You felt a pair of eyes watching you. i Kinda creepy /i Everyone came through as Mrs. Weasley set the table. Everyone sat down and you sat between Harry and George. i Hmmm, I wonder if I could... /i All your favorites. Billy came down from upstairs. Everyone started to dig in. Hehehe! "Animalia!"you whispered. The next bite of food every one turned into a... nah jk! They turned into Shih Tzu's!(I have 2!) You summoned your magical camera and took pictures. i They aren't going to be too happy when they turn back to normal, Oh well! That's 8-1! /i Everyone turned back to normal and shouted. "Paige!"

"Why did ya do it Paige?" said Harry. While Dan was laughing his head off.

"The girls are kicking your butts!"

"Shut up Dan!" said George.

"Why? It's true! Look my sis has been here for a week and has pulled 8 pranks with help from the girls of course."

"So?"

"So you have been here a week and have only pulled 1 prank. And I would hardly call a tickle fight a prank."

"Hey!"

"Dan don't insult the boys they are trying. Not doing a very good job though but they are trying."

"Hey! That hurt!" said Harry.

"Well get over it Mr.Potter!" you said getting up and running.

"Oh you'll pay for that Paige!" he said running after you.

Oliver POV

Paige has a crush on Harry! Harry has a crush on Paige! They should get together. Harry would be very lucky to have a girl like Paige. She's beautiful, kind, caring, loyal, brave, and has a major sense of humor what more could you ask for in a girl? Not much.

sweet normality

You ran into your room with Harry running after you. You slammed the door in his face.

"O come on Paige! Not fair!" you opened the door quickly and said

"Ha ha! Can't catch me slowpoke!"

"Ahh Paige your no fun!"

"No fun! You are calling me no fun?"

Hermy's POV

At least Harry isn't sad about Sirius. Paige is doing wonders for him. Here I thought that Harry would be depressed and yell at us.

sweet normality

"Oh we'll see about that Mr.Potter!" you said while opening the door and jumping on Harry. "You call me no fun? Well is this no fun Harry?" you said while tickling his ultra ticklish spot, his bare stomach.

"Oh no! I forgot you knew my ticklish spot! No fair!" he said in-between laughs.

"Oh yes it is! You know my ticklish spot scarhead!" you said teasing him with his nicknames. You were tickling him mirthlessly. Ron and crew rushed up the steps at Harry's increase in laughter.

"Harry what? Oh! Here mate we'll help you!" George said. He came over and put you over his shoulder.

"George! No fair! Put me down!"

"All is fair in love, war and quidditch." said Fred.

"Shut up Fred, your not helping!" George put you down in the guys room.

"What do you want?"

"A little revenge."

"Holy crap! No!"you tried to run but, to late! They were all on you. (Not in that way! ladies ladies ladies! Get your minds out of the gutter!) And were all tickling you mirthlessly.

"You guys are so dead!" said a sassy voice from the doorway all the guys got off you.

"Oh thank God! Ginny!" you squealed.

"Wow that is the first time I've heard you squeal Paige." said Oliver.

"And it is the last and please get off me Oliver." you said while pushing Oliver off you.

"Oh! Sorry if I squished you." said Oliver.

"Well it wasn't just you squishing me, all of you together was squishing me." you said while glaring at all of them minus Ginny.

"Well come to think of it, I think we'll squish you some more." said George as he walked over to you and started tickling you some more. And all the boys started tickling you too.

"Now now boys there will be none of that." said Hermione. The other girls followed Hermione into the room.

"Oh hey Herm! Thanks!" the boys looked at each other and got off you, all except Harry. He was still tickling you. (Don't you feel honored? I would.)

"Feel left out herm?" you said. "Well I'm sure the guys will fix that." Ron grabbed Hermione before she could run away. Ok I'm going through who is tickling who

Ron-Herm

Sellers-Ginny

George-Layne Marie

Fred-Smith Ann

Bill-Rachel

Danny!-Ashton

Charlie-Claire and Mary Cam (Charlie's strong, I think he can handle it he works with dragons! I think he can handle 2 skinny not that strong girls)

so the guys tickled you mirthlessly for about 20 minuets. You had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Mrs.Weasely!" all the boys reacted immediately. They launched off you and sat at your feet and looked at the door. You pushed Harry down and started tickling him in his ultra sensitive spot. All the other girls did the same. The guys were laughing there heads off trying to get you off them. But they were laughing way too hard.

"Ha Ha! Paige outsmarted you all!" said Smith Ann.

"Oh shut up Smith Ann!" said Fred.

"Oooo OoOoOoOo! You'll pay for that one Fred!" you said. Smith Ann tickled Fred harder and he laughed and tried to roll around on the floor but Smith Ann put her legs on either side of him so he couldn't get away. (Eww! Get your minds out of the gutter!)

You tickled Harry until you couldn't tickle him anymore. Your fingers started to hurt.

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"Finally!" said Harry. "My sides were starting to hurt."

"My fingers were starting to hurt." you said "And trying to make you guys stay still was no small task either."

"Oh I almost forgot! Someone take Paige's wand." said George.

"We don't want to be dog's again." said Bill.

"Try being a llama and a shih tzu!" said Ron.

"You turned them into llama's?" said Charlie.

"Yes! I was trying to think of a animal and then I remembered that Ashton here has a obsession with llama's. Isn't that right llama girl?"

"Yes it is!" said Ashton. Oliver took your wand.

"You can have it back when we all are done eating." said Oliver. You tried to take your wand back but he lifted it over his head and you couldn't reach it.

"Ollie no fair!"

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me Ollie?"

"Let's see... a million and one.famous cheesy grin"

sigh

"Hungry! can we please go eat now?"

"Of course ickle ronnikins!" said Fred.

"Shove it Fred." said Ron while his ears were turning red.

"Come on people let's go before Ron dies of starvation." said Hermione. Ron's ears turned an even deeper shade of red. You walked down the stairs laughing and joking on Ron. You walked into the kitchen. Harry on one side and Danny on the other. So you ate spaghetti and meatballs your favorite! So you went back upstairs and changed into your pj's. The top was black and the bottoms were hot pink and on the top it said in hot pink letters Keep on pranking in the free world!(he he!) All the girls dressed in their cute pj's. And the guys were in boxers and a t-shirt.

All girls POV

swoon their wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt! Can this get any more perfect? (Oh yes they can believe me.)

your pov

Harry is in boxers!

"We have a game we can play,"said George.

" Spin the Bottle!" finished Fred.

"Fun."

"Billie if you feel out of place especially since the girls will be your students you can not play." said Harry.

"I would like that thanks Harry." said Billie.

"So a rule first, no sissy kissing french and for 15 seconds." said Fred.

"Fred it sounds like you want to kiss a few of the girls in here!" said Bill. "You have good taste mate." he whispered to Fred. Fred blushed. You heard Bill but didn't say anything.

"So who wants to go first?" said Charlie.

"I will!" said Jeri. So she spun the bottle and it landed on... George so she leaned over and kissed him. She seemed like she was enjoying it! So the fifteen seconds were up and it was your turn, so you spun the bottle and it landed on...

b And that my loyal readers is where I leave you!


	13. Sleep over fun!

He he! I left you with a loverly cliff there! Any way here's number 13! Oh! I almost forgot! I put a whole new scene in the first one. So if you have time go back and read it.

And the bottle landed on... Oliver! so you leaned over and kissed him, oh he was a wonderful kisser! So you kissed for the 15 seconds and broke apart, Ollie smiled at you. You looked over at Dan, he was glaring at Ollie. You winked at Ollie and decided to have a little mental chat with Dan. i Dan your so friggin overprotective! Your worse than mum! b Oh shut it Paige! Yes I am an overprotective brother and I'm proud of it. /b I guess me kissing your best friend can't make it any better either. b No as a matter of fact it doesn't. You know OLIVER has liked you for a while now don't you? /b Yeah I knew that, I caught him staring at me a couple of times over some summers. He wouldn't stop staring. Didn't he come with me to meet Harry one time? b Oh yeah! He did! That was when Harry was in 3rd year and me and Oliver were in 7th year. Do you remember the look on Harry's face? /b Well of course I do! It was priceless. He was all like 0o b yeah, Oliver's face was also like 0o /b 

It was Sellers turn to spin the bottle, it landed on... Ginny! And boy did Ginny ever look happy about it, Sellers looked very happy too.

"Go ahead and kiss her you idiot! You know you want to!" you said to sellers. He blushed then leaned over and kissed Ginny. You saw Ron's face, Ronnie was also a very overprotective older brother just like Dan. i Hmmm, Dan I think you have a rival for overprotective brother of the year award. b Who Ron? /b mental gasp no! Really? I had no idea! b Paige Shut up! /b yes that is a wonderful song isn't it? He he! b Oh Paige just shut it! /b /i Dan, you two were so close. You could tell him anything, and I mean anything. Guys, problems, and school he was also your shoulder to cry on. You sent him letters often when he was at Hogwarts. You never thought owls were magical creatures because you had grown up with owls delivering mail and such.

Now it was Ron's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on... Hermione! And you know this made Hermione and Ron VERY happy. Ron's ears went beet red. Before they kissed you had a little mental conversation with mione. i Happy? b very, very, very, very very HAPPY! /b I knew you would be. /i They kissed and you knew they were enjoying every second of it. They called time. i You didn't want it to end did you? b No I didn't. How was the kiss with Oliver? /b He's so sweet. And he is a totally awesome kisser. I had a little mental conversation with Dan after. He was not very happy being the overprotective brother that he is, and me kissing his best friend didn't help any. /i 

Fred's turn! ok he spun the bottle and it landed on Smith Ann. They kissed and you know both of them enjoyed it! (Ok instead of doing this over and over again I am only going to do is list them and tell you it they enjoyed it or not. Not in any particular order.)

Dan-Ashton enjoyed it!

Bill-You Enjoyed it, a lot!

Charlie- Layne Marie maybe

George-Rachel enjoyed it

Harry- Mary Cam didn't enjoy it! (Hallelujah!)

Sellers-Claire maybe

Oliver-Ashton didn't enjoy it

Ron-Rachel didn't enjoy it (much to Hermione's relief)

Charlie-You Enjoyed it

George-you Enjoyed it

Fred-you Enjoyed it

Bill-you Enjoyed it

Ron-you What do you think? Didn't enjoy it

Sellers-you Didn't enjoy it

and many more but I don't want to type them all. But you didn't kiss Harry. (Boo Hoo! You'll live.)

"TIME FOR MINTY FACE MASKS!" said Layne Marie.

"Crap. I forgot about those." said Billie Joe.

"Aww! You did? We didn't!" said Mary Cam.

"As I said, Crap."

"You want your hair normal right?" said Claire.

"Yes."replied all the guys.

"You want the makeup off your face right?"said Rachel

"Right."

"Then you have to endure minty face masks." you concluded.

"Ok."

"Right then. Girls pick a guy and get to work." you said.

Herm-Ron

You-Harry

Layne Marie-Billie

Ashton-Dan

Ginny-Sellers

Claire-Fred

Mary Cam-George

Smith Ann-Oliver

Rachel-Charlie

You-Bill

(And as a plus, because I am so nice the guys get to do their partners. Bill did one half and Harry did one half.) The guys were goofing off and put dot's on at a time, they did war paint, they put swirls, and they put peace signs. And of course you asked Mrs. Weasley to take pictures while the guys were putting it on you and as you were putting it on them. The guys went first so, you did the same to the guys except you were more creative. And you got a group picture o'course. What would you do without your magical camera? After you got the face mask off you all sat in a circle and talked for a while. Mostly about quidditch because there were so many guys. Then about music.

You snuck your pillow from behind you and hit Bill who was sitting beside you. He of course hit you back with his pillow. And you tried to hit him with your pillow but he ducked and you ended up hitting Charlie who tried to hit you but ended up hitting Harry. And before long you were in a full fledge pillow war, not fight, war.

So you enjoyed the night and ended up sleeping bout 4 hours. When you woke up you saw Mrs. Weasley taking some pictures with your camera. You saw that you were sleeping on Harry's stomach. You blushed, she took another picture.

Ok, I'm having a little bit of a writers block. I hope I made you a little happy, with Paige waking up on Harry.


	14. A new day ahead

I am sooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Well this one is dedicated to all my loyal readers and reviewers Winter, stupidscar, CharlotteMarie, play girl 7, lunalovegood1992, brokenheartedprinces, hpreader1239, NewOrleansQueen, Mrs.HarryPotter, missradcliffe1, celestialdeath, Serenitys Rose016, LunaMoon, sunnyday, melly potter, mosa hufflepuff, Idiedthatnight, and brittarch! thank you guys sooooo much, your reviews have meant so much to me! Thank you guys for pushing me to write and giving me ideas and inspiring me! This one is for you guys!

"What are you doing here Mrs. Weasley?" you said while rubbing your eyes.

"I was gonna get you all up, but now that your up we can do that a different way." said Mrs. Weasley with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Where is the real Mrs. Weasley? Do you have her locked her up in a closet somewhere? Where have you hidden her?" Mrs. Weasley smiled and laughed.

"So are we gonna wake them up or not?" said Tonks who appeared from the shadows.

"O course! I've got nothing else to do anyway." i So Tonks and Mrs. Weasley saw me asleep on Harry, if that's all who saw I'm ok. /i Little did you know that a certain green eyed boy was awake and enjoyed every second of you sleeping on him. (Hehe! I am sooo evil for giving you a cliff hanger and then a short chapter. Soooooooo incredibly evil! He he! You can tell me of my evilness in your reviews if you wish) You looked around at everyone, they were all dead asleep. i Good, that helps. /i you got up and stretched. You started walking over to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks when you heard a voice from behind you.

"Not going to wake every one up with out me now are you Paige?" said Harry.

"No, without my partner in crime. Since you are awake anyway."

"I am hurt you would do this stuff without me!" said Harry as he put on a look of mock sadness.

"Well your just going to have to get over it now won't you scarhead?" you said while sticking your tounge out at him.

"Ouch that hurt! You will have to pay for that Paige!" he said while getting up.

"Not now Harry. We have some waking up to do now don't we?"

"sigh I guess so." he pouted.

"Come on Mr. Pouty pants." you said while grabbing his ear. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were doubled over in silent fits of laughter. You pulled Harry out of the room and let go of his ear.

"What was that for?" Harry said while rubbing his ear

"I live to make people laugh. Haven't you , my best friend for 15 going on 16 years, figured that out by now?" you said with mock hurt in your voice.

"I'm so sorry!" he said putting on a mock look of terror at making you hate him "I didn't mean too!"

"Ok Mr. Pouty Pants."

pout

i God he's so sexy when he pouts! /i something just popped up in your mind, completely random yes but it popped up i I wonder what's for breakfast. gasp I'm starting to sound like Ron! gulp /i so you and Harry went to the kitchen and got buckets, air horns, and water. And you went back to the room. You set up the room so the buckets were hooked on a rope, and if you pulled the rope the water would fall on whoever was under it.

"Ready Paige?"

"Sure thing Harry! On my count 5,4,3,2,1 now!" you poured the water on Bill, Charlie, Dan, Fred, and George. Then you blew the air horn,

"HILLARY PAIGE !" i oh crap, Dan's not in the best of moods. /i Mrs. Weasley was taking loads of pictures. Lucky for you every picture you took appeared in a box, conveniently locked in your trunk. Your camera was special, you didn't have to develop them. They just appeared in your box. And your camera didn't run out of film.

"Yes Danny?"

"Again?"

"Yes again!"

"That's the... how many times have you done the water treatment this month?"

"I stopped counting at 10."you smiled at a memory. A week before you woke up Dudley with the water treatment you woke up Piers, Malcolm, Gordon and Dennis. Harry knew you did these things to them, as a matter of fact. He sneaked out of the Dursleys house to help you.

"Well, that was the first water treatment I've had from you in a looooooooong time Paige." said Oliver.

"Not that long, remember when Dan brought you home like the first week of summer break?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that one. It feels like I haven't been in your house forever!"

"And I believe I got Dan up just a day before I left, isn't that right Danny poo?"

"Don't call me that Hillary!" said Dan with a smirk on his face that could rival Malfoy's (though you didn't know it.)

"First name calling not allowed!" and with that Dan took off instinctively, it was a habit by now, with you close at his heels. He ran into the fireplace and said...

"Number 5 Privet Drive!" and was taken away in the emerald green flames. You also jumped in there and said the same thing. Dan went through the living room to the front door and went outside. You did the same.

"DANIEL I AM SOOOOOOOO GONNA KILL YOU!" little did you know that your mom and dad were sitting on the porch. You ran past them and ran after Dan. He swerved toward the park. The gang piled out of your house behind you. They ran past your parents with a hurried "hello Mr. and Mrs. " They were sprinting to catch up to you and Dan.

Dudley and his band of idiots were in the park. Graffiting a wall probably they saw you running. And stopped you in your tracks. "Move you fat blubbering idiots!" you said while pushing them away while still trying to get Dan.

"Your not going to go through me Paige, not without a kiss at least." Dudleys gang chuckled.

"You wish Piers!" you said while slapping him. "I would rather kiss a monkeys butt." then you ran past him.

Behind you harry saw what you did

"Wow... I don't wanna get her angry with me. I feel sorry for the bloke that does."said Oliver

"Me too," said Harry. He knew very well that all the guys of Dudley's gang treated her badly. All the cat calls, it perturbed him to the highest extent. She had personally punched each one of them earlier that summer. Billie was following you. When you ran through the blubbering idiots they stopped Billie, and Malcolm was acting like a total fangirl about it.

"OMG!" i he sounds just like Layne Marie /i "Your Billie Armstrong! Green Day is sooooooooo awesome!"

"So I've heard. Now may you please move so I can continue trying to keep up with Paige chasing Dan?"

They nodded and you were laughing.

"Do people do this to you everywhere you go?"

"Mostly, Paige freaked out for a second. But she regained composure easier than most and she treats me like a normal person. Not a rock star. She is totally cool."

"Don't I know it." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Billie gave a all knowing smile. "You have the biggest crush on her don't you?"

"Yes, but don't tell her please!"

"Ok Harry, but I think she likes you too."

"No way, I'm nothing special. Why would she pick me out of all the guys she could have?"

"Because you are the only guy friend who didn't treat her any worse or better when she got older, and prettier. I believe you are the best guy friend she's ever had, and probably ever will have."

"Did she tell you this? 0o"

"Didn't have to ask mate, it is realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll..."

"Ok Billie, I get it."

"So are you gonna ask her out?"

"If I can see for myself she likes me."

"Harry man, your so blind!"

"No, I've just have a major problem in the girl department."

"You've got that right mate. Major problems in the girl Department."

in front of harry

Fred and George were glaring daggers at Paige. They absolutely hated getting up early.

sweet normality

you were still running after Dan. No way can someone say your first name and get away with it. You were gaining fast. You were right on his heels and you grabbed him around his stomach.

"Ouch Paige! That bloody hurt!"

"That Dan, is what you get for calling me by my first name."

"Ok, you win. I'm tired."

"Yesh!"

"Hahaha. You win, stop gloating and help me up you evil git!"

"Not with that attitude I won't."

"Ok, ok. Will you please get off me Paige, please!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"With the puppy dog eyes? You know that doesn't work on me."

"Your right. Please help me up!"

"Since you asked nicely and without puppy dog eyes."


	15. Do you know what we need right now?

I am writing this one just after i put 14 up so be happy... and it's almost 11. So be happy! and before I start to write. I would like to say something... THE POTTER PUPPET PALS ARE SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! ok I'm done. Now read on!

-- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- soooooooo tired

You helped Dan up off the ground.

"There's a good sport. Don't even care that you just got chased, caught, and beaten by a girl eh Dan?" said Oliver while smiling.

"You'd get caught too Oliver. She's a heck of a runner."

"I will be able to catch you all! So if I want do talk to any of you, I wouldn't run away. I may be short, but I can run reeeeeeeeeally fast." and you were super hyper from your run. You started to calm down.

"Wow, someone is HYPER." said Dan.

"Dan you can read me like a book."

"Duh."

"Shut it." and with that you started walking back home. And Dudley and his group of idiots came over.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Ton's of hot girls. Isn't this our lucky day boys."

"Actually Gordon I think this isn't your lucky day."

"What are you on about Pot..." he didn't finish his sentence because Harry punched him.

"Uh oh." all the other guys save for Billie were beating up the Idiot gang. "Girls do you know what we need right now?" you said.

"A ambulance?" said Layne Marie.

"A camera?" said Crumpet. (a.k.a. Claire)

"That and POPCORN!" since the muggle boys were a little occupied at the moment you conjured a bowl of popcorn and summoned your camera. You and all the girls (and Billie) sat down in the grass and started eating popcorn. You took a picture of the boys fighting. You threw a handful at Billie. You took a picture of the popcorn hitting Billie. Billie was offended. He grabbed some and threw it at you. But you ducked and it hit Layne Marie. And then Billie said...

"We should probably make them stop now." He turned to the mass of boys fighting. "Oi!" when that failed he yelled "FREE FOOD!" they all stopped immediately. You took a picture and whispered food into your camera. So that the text would appear at the top of the picture.

"WHERE?" said Dudley. All the while all the girls were rolling around in the grass laughing their heads off.

"Over on the other side of the park, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over there." the idiot gang went running.

"That was priceless!" you took a picture of the idiots running toward the food.

"That was absolutely brilliant Billie!" you said.

"So there is no food?" asked Ron.

"Well we have popcorn." you told him.

"YUM!" all the boys leaped at the bowl of popcorn. You ran like your life depended on it. Then as you were running and the hungry boys were following you close behind you threw popcorn over your shoulder at them. It hit them and Harry caught some of it in his mouth. You neared your house and saw your parent's sitting on the porch.

" MUM! DAD!" you said while throwing the popcorn bowl up in the air. You turned around realizing you just threw the popcorn bowl in the air. The bowl turned over and landed on Seller's head. The popcorn went on every guy. But just the bowl landed on Seller's head. You ran over and gave them a hug. Dan came over and gave them a hug as well. Harry did too, and Oliver. And then you introduced them to everyone. You introduced them to the twins last.

"Paige, how in the world can you tell them apart?" inquired your dad.

"Well, they have different personalities."

"Well you can't tell their personalities just by them standing." said your mum.

"That is true Paige. I am family and had to live with them for all of my life and I still can't figure out which is which. Sometimes mum even get's confused." said Ron.

"Yeah Paige. How can you tell us apart? You are the only person who can do that just by looking at us." said George. you looked at the twins. They were identical to the last freckle.

"To tell you the truth, I dunno how I can tell you two apart."

"Oh well, it's not like we mind if you can tell us apart!" said Fred.

"Thank you Fred!"

"We probably need to get back. Paige has loads of classes today." said Billie.

"Aww why torture me with classes during the summer? Nooooooooo classes!"

And with that Billie picked you up put you over his shoulder and started walking toward the fire.

"Billie put me down now!"

"No, I don't think I will till we get to headquarters. But thanks for asking!"

"You people torture me so, too bad i will have to get you back for this." you said with a sigh.

"WHAT? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" yelled Ron.

"Ahhh yes, but Billie has me over his shoulder. I wonder what that'll cost him hmmm... maybe a hair change? No, maybe a skin color change? Or a cold water treatment? or being a animal of some sort? or maybe all of the above." you smiled. Billie put you down.

"Fine, but you still have to go back to Headquarters!"

"Or do I?" you ran for the door. Bill and Charlie caught you by the arms and carried you back to living room.

"Bill?"

"What Charlie?"

"Do you think she needs a air flight back to headquarters?"

"By Jove Charlie, I think she does!" and with that they put some floo powder in the fire place shouted "#12 Grimmauld Place!" and chucked you into the fireplace

Back in Privet Drive

Bill and Charlie were having fun catching all the girls and chucking them in the fireplace. All the guys helped. And after all the girls were gone. Bill and Charlie chucked the guys through the fireplace. One by one.

back in Grimmauld Place

You had just landed in the kitchen, head first of course! And trying to stand another girl flew out of the fireplace and convenient for that girl landed on top of you.

"Get off me!"

"Sorry Paige!" said who you thought was Jeri. And as she got up another girl came and landed on Jeri.

"Sorry Jeri and Paige!" said Smith Ann.

"It's ok Smith!" and they got off and you were trying to get up yet another girl used you as a landing cushion. This time it was Llama girl (Ashton)

And one by one the girls came and landed on top of you. You counted how many people landed on top of you. There were 8. Thinking that the guys were just going to take the normal way you started to get up and low and behold Harry comes whizzing out of the fire!

"Oomph! Sorry 'bout that Paige!"

"It's ok, I think I am just a landing cushion today! Hey that rhymed!" and Harry was about to get off you and Ron came out of the fire place and landed on top of Harry. And the guys never had a chance to get off you when Sellers came out of the fireplace, here comes Fred! George! Dan aaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddddd Billie! You looked like you just played a little game I call... DOG PILE! haha. And then Bill and Charlie came walking out of the fireplace.

"As much as i would like to stay here like this I need to breath!" Bill and Charlie were laughing their heads off. "I am going to have the biggest bruise on my back thanks to you two!" you muttered the incantation 'Colorific duo!" and Bill had Purple hair with electric yellow ying yang's on them, and his skin was a lovely hot pink! And Charlie had Blue hair with lime green smiley faces and lovely orange skin! You laughed at the sight of them.

"Paige! We have to go back to work tomorrow!"

"Well, you guys should have thought of that before you made me a landing pad! Now guys as much and I know you enjoy being on top of me can you please GET OFF!"


	16. How did you get here?

Oh darn it's you again! y do you people pester me so? Haha just kidding people! I love writing as much as you people enjoy reading my loverly story! Ha! This chapter is for CharlotteMarie. And for everyone that keeps pestering me to write! LOL! If you haven't read CharlotteMarie's quizzes you are a loser! Jk, but seriously you need to go read them. This is a extra long chapter, it's going to end the weeks of summer.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ;P

And with that they all got off you.

"I CAN BREATHE! YAY!" you smiled. i I love breathing, it's one of my most favorite things in the world! That eating, and sleeping are my most favorite things! Ha! /i 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts time!" said Billie.

"After all that you are still going to make me go to class during the effing summer?"

"Yea, I am."

"You are so retarded Billie! Gah!" You felt like Billie was a good friend, he wasn't your teacher. He was a friend, i I wonder if Mike and Tre' Cool are the same way. /i 

So You and Billie went to, some sort of class room.

"Billie, where are we?"

"The Defense against the Dark Arts classroom at Hogwarts. I don't want to ruin your first look at Hogwarts now do I?"

"Well... ok fine. Soooooooo is this all I'm doing for the rest of the day?"

"Yep, let's get started!" So you practiced the spells, which you got fairly quickly. Then you dueled Billie, you lost but you did fairly for the first time dueling.

"Paige, I have never seen anyone excel in Defense Against the Dark Arts like you have. Great Job! We are going to have to do this tomorrow also, but only for half the day. Then I will have to give you to Professor Mc Gonagall. She teaches Transfiguration, she is the Head of Gryffindor."

"What house were you in Billie?"

"Gryffindor forever! haha, I suspect you will be a Gryffindor. You have all the characteristics."

"So I've heard!" you said. "I am soooooooo physically tired."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is physical. We need to get back to Headquarters."

"Sounds good to me!"

So Billie and you went back to Headquarters. Floo network o course! As soon as you got back you were bombarded with questions.

"What did you learn?" said Sellers

"Was it hard to learn all that in a day?" said Layne Marie

"Don't wanna answer the first one, and yes."

"Guys, she's tired. She needs dinner and sleep."

"Yum food!" you said while licking your lips.

"Careful Paige!" said Fred.

"Your starting to sound like ickle Ronnikins!" finished George. As George said that Ron's ears turned red.

"Hahaha! I haven't eaten since breakfast fool!"

"I made spaghetti!" said Mrs. Weasley

"I LOVE SPAGHETTI!"

"Yea we know, we had some help picking it out." said Hermione looking at Harry.

"What else have you told them Harry? Maybe my ticklish spots?" you said in mock anger.

"I swear I didn't tell them anything!" he said while throwing his hands up.

"Riiiiiiiiight, like I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I'm your best friend! You should!" he said while pouting.

i God the sexy pout again! Will he ever stop? b Sexy pout? /b Yes Dan SEXY pout. I like Harry. I thought you would have figured that out by now. DON'T TELL HIM OR I'LL! b Ok Paige! I get it! Geez, it's like you don't trust me or something /b grrrrr /i 

"With the pouting Harry? What are you four?" you said laughing.

He turned around with a "Hmph!"

You rolled your eyes, and muttered "Boys..." before you put your hand on his shoulder, feeling the familiar shiver going up your spine "You honestly cant be mad at me can you?" you said with the sad puppy dog eyes and batted your eyelashes.

"Not the face, anything but the face! You know I can't resist the face!" You kept on doing the face. "Awwww... you know I can't stay mad at you shortie!" he said pulling you into a hug and you felt the very familiar wave of warmth and shivers.

"I'm not that short..." you said returning the hug wholeheartedly. And then you heard a chorus of

"Awwwwww" from everyone present. Harry went pink.

"What? Haven't you people ever seen a guy hug a girl before? Move along."

You went into the kitchen to eat. You sat by Harry as usual and also by George. You talked to everyone for a bit and ate and then went to sleep. A few days went bye and it was 2 days before you went to Hogwarts. It was a morning (and you are not a morning person)and you woke up to the feeling of someone watching you, George was hovering over you. You yelped and jumped in the air and fell off your bed.

"George! My gah, could you have scared me any more? What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"Oh, Ummm nothing." i b Gah, she's so beautiful when she sleeps. /i /b 

"Why thank you George!"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Crap, I thought you said that out loud."

"Out loud?"

"I can read minds, I can't help it by the way. Reading peoples minds is rude. And I'm going to learn how to control it. Don't tell anyone, cause then everyone will be very uncomfortable around me. The only other one who knows is Hermione. I accidently talked to her in her mind without realizing it. Is there anything else you were doing besides watching me sleep, hovering over me, and scaring me half to death?"

"N-no."

You raised your eyebrow at him, "That was not convincing George, what are you doing here?"

He blushed and said... "Watching you sleep, hovering over you, scaring you half to death and..."

"And what George?"

"And coming to get you for breakfast!"

"Whatever George, I'll get ready and be down in a second." So you got ready and put on your perfume. And all the sudden something smelled, you smelled around and you realized... it was your perfume!

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU TWO DO TO MY PERFUME!" and as if called Fred and George came in your room.

"Eww... what stinks skunky?"

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" and with that you ran after them. (Me: you like chasing guys don't you? You: Your making me! Me: oh, right, well you chasing guys is amusing to me!)

So the twins ran downstairs and apparated. You know where they apparate to. You grabbed some floo powder and shouted Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! And went off in the emerald green flames to Fred and Georges shop.

"Fred and George I am Soooooooo gonna kill you two if you don't make this smell go away." you spotted a black boy at the register. "Hi Lee, did Fred and George apparate here?"

"Ummm, no."

"Nice try Lee. Are they upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Lee." You went upstairs. There was a trap door here somewhere if you knew the twins. And sure enough with your keen eye you spotted one in the opposite wall. i Nice try George, but I know where your hiding. b no you don't! /b Oh no, I believe your hiding right... here! /i 

You opened the trap door.

"I knew it." then you heard the familiar crack of apparating.

"So it's a game of cat and mouse." you went downstairs. "Thanks for the info Lee. I believe Fred and George are going to take me on a trip around the wizarding world. Lol, I believe they are at the Burrow now, if I know those two. Bye Lee see ya at school!" you had met lee from your last visit to the store

"Bye Paige!"

And you jumped in the fire. And shouted "the Burrow!" and off you went in the emerald green flames.

"Fred! George! I know you two waaaaay to well to not know where your going next!" you went up the stairs. Hmmmm, they wouldn't be in there room. Percy's room! The last place on earth they'd want to be found! But where's Percy's room?

"Hmmm, maybe they'd be in Ginny's room. I'm sure they wouldn't want to be found in their sisters room." you thought aloud.

You heard a scuttling noise in the room at the end of the hallway. You tiptoed over to the room, opened the door quietly, and went in. You went over to the closet. "Aha!" You grabbed Fred around the middle so if he apparated he would take you with him. They apparated, to some sort of lake.

"Wow," the twins not knowing you were there jumped. "this place is wonderful! How did you guys find this place?" you looked around, there were flowers everywhere. Trees, and a lake in the middle of it all.

"We accidently apparated here during our apparition test." said George

"It would've been no fun if you two apparated here without me."

"But it would be fun if we left you here." said Fred

"Do it and die."

"I choose death." and after they said that they apparated without you.

"YOU DID NOT DO THAT!" you looked around, "They did, darn them. O well, I wanna go swimming." you started to take you shirt off when you heard 2 gasps in the bushes.

"AHA, I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" you said running over to the bushes. They dis-apparated again. "COWARDS!" You put a dis-illusionment charm on yourself and searched the bushes.


End file.
